


Il mondo prima

by Sonomi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomi/pseuds/Sonomi
Summary: Una piccola collezione di prime volte.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 17





	1. 1854 d.C. // La prima ricerca

Il sole di maggio era dolce sulla campagna inglese, come se cercasse di farsi perdonare i lunghi mesi di freddo e pioggia.

Un alito di vento accarezzava i campi quel tanto appena da sollevare il profumo dell'erba e dei tigli; solo il trillo di piccoli uccelli punteggiava la quiete del mezzogiorno.   
Così era senza fretta, e con un certo piacere, che lungo la strada orlata di botton d'oro avanzava solitario un gentiluomo.

Be', non esattamente un gentiluomo.   
Si badi, non che gli mancassero gentilezza d'animo, nè urbanità dei modi. Anzi; se qualcuno l'avesse visto quel giorno bearsi al calore del sole, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per inspirare ad occhi chiusi il profumo dell'estate incipiente, avrebbe forse trovato fin troppo delicati il colorito roseo delle sue guance ed il suo portamento compostamente eretto, a metà fra l'educanda e il curato di paese.

D'altra parte, questo ipotetico qualcuno si sarebbe forse stupito della totale mancanza di affettazione di questo contegno. No: la spontanea delicatezza del gentiluomo era tutta dettata da una dorata serenità e da una soffusa, completa benevolenza, che lo circondavano di un'aureola quasi palpabile, mescolata alla nube luminosa dei capelli biondi.

Ladri, mendicanti e truffatori di ogni risma ne erano infallibilmente attratti come falene alla luce di una lampada.   
E in effetti, anche la carrozza a nolo che lo aveva portato fuori città probabilmente gli aveva spillato per la corsa un prezzo più che doppio. 

Ma il gentiluomo non prestava a queste cose che un interesse bonariamente distaccato, considerandole inevitabili come il saccheggio dei fiori a opera delle api e la mietitura dei campi che presto avrebbe mortificato i prati tutto attorno.  
Non era che parte del gioco di flussi e di riflussi, di scambi e contraddanze che facevano girare il mondo da... be', da quando lo conosceva.   
E il gentiluomo poteva considerarsi una delle più antiche conoscenze che il mondo annoverasse; in effetti, si poteva dire che lo conosceva fin da quando era iniziato.

A dire il vero, era proprio per una insolita irregolarità in questo eterno gioco delle parti che il gentiluomo si trovava qui, nella ridente campagna del Sussex, in un soleggiato giorno di maggio del 1854.   
La carrozza l'aveva lasciato all'imbocco di una stradina che si inoltrava fra i campi, per poi inerpicarsi su per una collina.   
Giunto in cima, il gentiluomo trasse di tasca un fazzoletto ricamato per asciugarsi la fronte e si guardò speranzosamente intorno.

Ai suoi piedi il paesaggio era quanto di più pittoresco si potesse desiderare: morbide colline seminate di animali; campi orlati di basse staccionate; laggiù un fiumiciattolo che brillava al sole.   
Niente per miglia attorno che ne turbasse la bucolica armonia.  
Il gentiluomo si sentì lambire da una fredda lingua di inquietudine.

Non gli era troppo chiaro cosa si fosse aspettato di trovare; ma confidava che, seguendo l'ispirazione del momento, a un certo punto _qualcosa _sarebbe successo.

Funzionava sempre così. Le cose gli capitavano come d'inciampo mentre si lasciava trasportare, certo dei mezzi della divina provvidenza.

Ma forse, pensò con una punta di vergogna, la differenza era tutta lì: oggi non stava certamente agendo in accordo con i piani della provvidenza celeste.

Si strinse nelle spalle, sentendosi insolitamente esposto, lì sulla solitaria cima del colle; vide in lontananza un filo di fumo alzarsi da uno sparuto gruppo di case, e si affrettò in quella direzione.

In fondo, era quasi ora di pranzo.

°°°

"...e cosa vi porta da queste parti, così lontano da Londra, mr. Fell?" chiese la locandiera asciugandosi le rosse mani sul grembiule.

Stava sparecchiando la tavola davanti al nostro gentiluomo, il quale aveva appena consumato un sostanzioso pranzo squisitamente campagnolo: pasticcio di carne, stufato di funghi e birra scura, che ora finiva di sorbire con discrezione da un grande boccale di peltro.

Il buon cibo aveva sempre il potere di rinfrancarlo, e questa volta non aveva fatto eccezione; sorrise amabilmente alla locandiera, il cui rossore si comunicò immediatamente alle guance.

"Se non è impertinente chiederlo, sir.", aggiunse sussiegosa, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Ma certo che no, mia cara." rispose con calore il gentiluomo. "Anzi, forse potreste essermi d'aiuto. Cielo, penso di averne proprio bisogno!" aggiunse ridendo. "A dirvi la verità, non sono in cerca di qualcosa, ma di qualcuno."

Il viso della locandiera - una sobria matrona inglese di quarantacinque anni - si accese istantaneamente di malizia adolescenziale.   
Prese posto sulla sedia accanto a mr. Fell e si pose in ascolto con fare cospiratore.

Il fatto è che la campagna del Sussex, per quanto piacevole per un cuore affaticato dal caos londinese, è desolatamente povera in quanto a pettegolezzi.   
E si sa, non di solo pane vive l'uomo, ma di ogni parola che esce da dietro le porte chiuse di un salotto - meglio se in un sussurro.

Lo sguardo carico di aspettativa della locandiera riaccese il disagio del nostro gentiluomo; ma egli decise di ignorarlo, considerando saggiamente che la sua ricerca poteva ritenersi del tutto lecita, se spiegata come un'indagine a prevenzione di possibili complicazioni future.  
Sì, era proprio questo che stava facendo oggi, vagando nel bel mezzo del nulla della campagna solatia.   
Preveniva.

"Avete per caso notato alcunché di insolito nei paraggi di recente, mia cara?" chiese intrecciando le dita in grembo.   
Al sopracciglio alzato della donna sollevò gli occhi verso il soffitto.   
  
"Uhm, magari un gentiluomo di Londra che abbia preso residenza qui in campagna..?"   
  
"Niente residenze nobiliari quaggiù, sir." sospirò la locandiera, e Mr. Fell avrebbe giurato di poterla udire pensare con disappunto "_Altrimenti non starei a pressare voi per qualche pettegolezzo di seconda mano."_   
"Di quale gentiluomo stiamo parlando?" Gli chiese comunque, in tono conciliante.  
  
"Uh, mmm. Potremmo dire che è il figliol prodigo di un mio cliente...molto importante. Di cui non posso nominare il nome." Rispose Mr. Fell spostandosi leggermente sulla sedia. "La persona che cerco è un gentiluomo distinto e di piacevole aspetto. Zigomi alti, capelli fulvi. Slanciato, snello, dai modi agili. Uhm. E' estremamente raro che passi inosservato."

Anche con gli occhi ancorati al soffitto, il nostro gentiluomo era acutamente consapevole dello sguardo sempre più volpino della locandiera.   
Quando la guardò nuovamente in volto si trovò a deglutire proprio malgrado.  
"Sto solo cercando di... prevenire guai." sentì il bisogno di chiarire.

La locandiera lo considerò per un istante con un malcelato sorriso, prima di rispondere scrollando la testa. "L'unica residenza della contea era Garden Wall, mr. Fell; ma l'ultimo erede si è trasferito all'estero tanto tempo fa... Saranno vent'anni che è disabitata."

"...potrebbe...Sarebbe così gentile da indicarmi la direzione, mia cara?"

°°°

Il nostro gentiluomo non era un grande camminatore, ma si mise in marcia di buona lena; e in poco più di un'ora arrivò in vista della magione.

Garden Wall era immersa in un grande parco, che l'incuria aveva ormai trasformato in un bosco; la strada era invasa dall'erba, e su quello che un tempo doveva essere stato un immenso prato cresceva un rigoglio di arbusti: rovi dai piccoli fiori rosa, bocche di leone, un drappello di sambuchi molto agguerriti.

A dispetto del nome, Garden Wall non aveva muro di cinta e nemmeno un cancello.   
"Nessuno ha troppo piacere di avvicinarsi, sir." aveva spiegato la locandiera segnandosi con circospezione. "Non che io creda a certe cose... ma dicono che ci sia qualcosa di male nella vecchia casa. _Il diavolo sa cosa_."

Il gentiluomo guardò di sotto in su la grigia facciata della residenza, venata dal verde dei rampicanti.   
Anche sotto il sole conservava un aspetto tetro. Le finestre erano sbarrate con assi e il portone d'ingresso aveva l'aria di aver messo radici.   
Il battente di metallo nero aveva la forma di una testa di serpente.  
Più di ogni altra cosa, questo convinse il gentiluomo di essere sulla pista giusta.  
  
E proprio allora fu assalito dal dubbio di star commettendo uno sbaglio.

Era arrivato lì pungolato da un'inquietudine strisciante, che si era fatta via via più molesta negli ultimi giorni.   
Settimane.   
(Forse da qualche mese?)  
  
Era successa una cosa insolita, in verità. Dopo anni era tornato a St. James Park, attratto da qualcosa che poteva benissimo essere nostalgia.   
Non si era accorto di aspettarsi di incontrare qualcuno. Non finché si era trovato a passeggiare da solo, su e giù lungo i bordi dello stagno.  
E a quel punto si era reso conto di non avere notizie di Crowley da più di trent'anni.

In principio era stato colto da sgomento; anzi, qualcuno avvezzo ai romanzetti d'appendice (come la nostra locandiera) avrebbe detto da un vero tuffo al cuore.   
  
Continuando a passeggiare lungo lo stagno, però, mr. Fell si era imposto di essere razionale.  
Se ci rifletteva un momento, non c'era nulla di troppo strano; il mondo era diventato così grande negli ultimi cento o duecento anni, e gli esseri umani così complicati..! 

Con tutta la faccenda del Secolo dei Lumi, e la Révolution, e poi la rivoluzione industriale, il vapore... a mr. Fell sembrava ieri che quei cari ragazzi pensavano che il firmamento fosse un velo dietro cui si nascondevano gli angeli.

E poi non era la prima volta che lui e il suo avversario trascorrevano molto tempo senza vedersi di persona; solo, normalmente gli giungeva comunque notizia delle sue attività.  
  
Una rivolta qua, una nuova eresia là; la memorabile estate del 1518 quando dalla Francia era arrivata quella storia dell'epidemia danzante, il genere di deliziosa assurdità che nessuno in cielo o in terra, a parte Crowley, avrebbe pensato di proporre.

E ora, da trent'anni neppure un cenno.

Ogni sorta di dubbio aveva cominciato a tormentare le notti di mr. Fell.   
In senso figurato, ovviamente, dato che raramente sentiva il desiderio di dormire; e in realtà i dubbi lo assalivano in qualunque momento, senza rispettare particolari vincoli di orario.

...Era accaduto qualcosa?  
Era qualcosa di irreparabile?  
...Ad opera di chi?   
E perché lui non ne era stato informato?

Mr. Fell si agitò da un piede all'altro, torcendosi di dubbio davanti al portone chiuso. Il battente sembrava ricambiargli lo sguardo con aria di rimprovero.

Purtroppo però, anche tormentato da tante domande, mr. Fell non poteva ignorare che quello che stava facendo non era esattamente in accordo con i propri compiti.   
  
In quel preciso momento nel mondo c'erano senz'altro anime da guidare, persone da ispirare, miracoli grandi e piccoli da compiere.  
  
Mentre non c'era nessuna ragione, proprio nessuna, per dedicare il proprio tempo a questa ricerca.   
Nessuno glie lo aveva ordinato.   
Non poteva ritenersi in alcun modo necessario.   
Il suo nemico era spontaneamente uscito di scena? Tanto meglio.

Andare oltre rappresentava nel migliore dei casi di un'indiscrezione, nel peggiore di una _disobbedienza_ bella e buona.

Mr. Fell si strinse nelle spalle come se gli fosse calato addosso un macigno, e si guardò attorno con mortificata circospezione.

Ma anche così, il suo rimorso non compensava l'ansia che lo stava tormentando da quel giorno a St. James Park.

Si disse che quest'angoscia di non sapere, così poco pia, doveva essere una conseguenza del lungo contatto con gli esseri umani.

Pensò che forse poteva assomigliare all'inquietudine che agitava incessantemente Crowley.  
Si chiese quando avrebbe avuto occasione di parlargliene.  
Si accorse che aveva davvero una gran voglia di parlargliene.

E a questo punto il gentiluomo si riscosse, decise che eventuali accuse di effrazione o insubordinazione potevano essere messe in conto, e affrontò il portone.

Stava domandandosi come fosse opportuno procedere per scassinarlo, saggiando la solidità della serratura, quando al suo tocco il portone si aprì da solo, con un cigolio dei cardini degno del peggior romanzo gotico.

Mr. Fell rimase un istante interdetto sulla soglia.   
Si affacciò nell'atrio immerso nell'oscurità; guardò a destra, e poi a sinistra.   
Infine entrò, e non fu troppo sorpreso quando la porta si richiuse da sè alle proprie spalle.

°°°

L'atrio della residenza era scuro ed echeggiante come una caverna.   
La poca luce che si insinuava attraverso le finestre sprangate finiva impigliata in ragnatele piene di polvere, ruzzolava lungo le tappezzerie a brandelli e andava a morire in angoli oscuri, il contenuto dei quali mr. Fell preferì non indagare.

Le porte del piano inferiore si rivelarono tutte chiuse a chiave. Solo un nugolo di pipistrelli uscì dalla porta delle cantine; e mr. Fell salì la scala per il piano superiore.  
Un'altra lunga teoria di porte sbarrate, inchiodate come bare, eccetto l'ultima che trovò, proprio in fondo al corridoio sul lato ovest; questa si aprì silenziosamente non appena le fu davanti.   
Mr. Fell roteò gli occhi con un moto di impazienza ed entrò.

Il sole filtrava da una grande vetrata policroma, affacciata a ovest per catturare fin l'ultimo raggio di luce.   
Nel chiuso della stanza faceva caldo come in una serra, fra l'odore asciutto del vecchio legno delle _boiserie_, infiacchito dal sole e dai tarli.

Nel vano della finestra c'era un divano di foggia antiquata, dai piccoli piedi curvi e con una logora imbottitura di velluto; e qui, nel sole che filtrava fra i vetri e accendeva come oro la polvere sospesa, c'era una figura addormentata.

La luce splendeva su una massa di capelli rossi, sparsi sui cuscini come rame incandescente.   
Un braccio negligentemente ripiegato sotto il capo, la spalla nuda sfuggita dall'ampia camicia, il dormiente giaceva su un fianco, il ritmo placido del respiro appena percettibile nell'alzarsi e riabbassarsi del torace.

Esitante, lievemente stordito dal calore, mr. Fell si avvicinò.

Quando la raggiunse accanto al divano, la figura si voltò con un moto languido; e schiuse gli occhi gialli mentre le labbra si aprivano lentamente in un sorriso.   
"_Aziraphale_" disse con voce roca di sonno.   
Si stiracchiò come un gatto al sole, e come un gatto socchiuse beatamente gli occhi alla luce. "Ciao."

Aziraphale, o mr. Fell, se preferite, battè le palpebre un paio di volte; cercò di mettere in movimento la lingua che si era improvvisamente seccata.  
Colpa del caldo.

Scrollò vivacemente il capo e ritrovò il dono della parola. "Crowley." balbettò. "Cosa diamine stai facendo?"

Il demone sollevò pigramente il capo dai cuscini puntellandosi su un gomito, senza perdere l'espressione di piacere di un gatto che faccia le fusa.  
"Stavo dormendo." rispose. "Magnificamente...."   
E con un lungo movimento tornò a distendersi, ondulando un poco le spalle come per seppellirsi fra i cuscini.   
"Non si vede?" aggiunse riaprendo appena un occhio.

Aziraphale sentì tutta la propria inquietudine compattarsi in irritazione.

"Sai almeno che anno è?" chiese, in tono un tantino piccato.  
"Mhmhmrr..?"   
"Non posso credere che per tutto questo tempo tu sia stato chiuso qui!" esclamò. "Da quanti anni?!" raddrizzò con uno strattone i lembi della giacca. "Misericordia. _Inappropriato_ non si avvicina nemmeno lontanamente a descrivere questo comportamento. E comunque, è il 1854."  
  
"...allora gli anni sono quarantacinque, angelo." rispose Crowley sbadigliando, e senza dare il minimo cenno di volersi alzare.   
"E tu? Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese sorridendo.

Aziraphale fece del suo meglio per ignorare lo strano subbuglio che gli causava il sorriso di Crowley, abbandonato con indolenza fra i cuscini.   
Scelse di interpretarlo come indignazione e sbuffò. "Sono venuto per controllare cosa stessi combinando. Immaginavo che stessi tramando qualcosa e sono venuto... a titolo preventivo." rispose.   
E poi, senza riuscire a evitare un broncio probabilmente molto infantile, aggiunse "Poteva essere successo di tutto!"

"Eri preoccupato per me..?"   
Il sorriso stampato sulla faccia di Crowley adesso era assolutamente esasperante.

"Sei tu a non preoccuparti minimamente di te, mio caro!" sbottò Aziraphale. "Il portone era aperto, la casa deserta, chiunque avrebbe potuto sorprenderti mentre te ne stavi qui a... a _poltrire_!"

Il sorriso di Crowley divenne ancora più irritante con l'aggiunta di un sopracciglio alzato. "La porta non si sarebbe mai aperta per un essere umano. Ho saputo nell'istante in cui sei entrato che eri tu. Chiunque altro avrebbe trovato qui solo un grosso serpente acciambellato al sole."

L'irritazione di Aziraphale si scontrò violentemente con la nozione che Crowley aveva messo in scena quel quadretto espressamente per i suoi occhi.   
Rifiutò categoricamente di elaborare l'informazione e la rimbalzò al mittente.

"Così, mentre io temevo che tu fossi stato richiamato dalle forze Di Sotto, esorcizzato, discorporato o ... O peggio! Tu te ne stavi qui... a giocare alla Bella Addormentata!"

"..._Bella Addormentata_?" e nella voce di Crowley c'era una tale deliziata ilarità che Aziraphale arrossì furiosamente. "Si può sapere cosa c'è di così divertente?!"

Il sorriso di Crowley cambiò tinta, si fece più tenue, quasi pensoso; il demone tese il braccio verso di lui, il palmo rivolto verso l'alto.

"E' la prima volta che mi vieni a cercare." disse semplicemente.

E Aziraphale si rese conto che era vero.

Fu un momento; in un istante Crowley era balzato in piedi, il morbido languore di un istante prima del tutto dissolto mentre oltrepassava Aziraphale dandogli una pacca sulle spalle, e con uno schiocco di dita indossava un impeccabile completo scuro.

"Immagino sia ora di fare la conoscenza del diciannovesimo secolo." disse mellifluo sfilando dal taschino un paio di occhiali dai vetri scuri.

Aziraphale alzò gli occhi al cielo, e si chiese se era ancora in tempo per piantare tutto e accettare quell'impiego come angelo custode in America Latina.

°°°

_Non posso crederci, ma [Gladia Delmarre](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1117684) mi ha regalato una fanart. _🥺😭   
_Gioitene con me! E seguitela su [EFP](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1117684) e su [Deviantart](deviantart.com/cyby1978)_

*Edit*

Ero tornata a correggere un pasticcio nella timeline (quando ho scritto non sapevo che nel 1800 Crowley era sveglio, in occasione dell'apertura della libreria di Aziraphale).

Poi mi sono accorta di un lapsus di proporzioni tali che Freud sta sicuramente ancora sghignazzando.🤦♀️

_Freud. Pretty sure he's one of yours, Crowley._


	2. 1350 d.C. // Il primo contatto

_Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis._

Era l'anno del Signore 1350, e molti erano certi che sarebbe stato l'ultimo.  
  


Altri si limitavano a sperarlo.  
  


La peste divorava il mondo, svuotava le case, estirpava dinastie, consumava il secolo come una nube di locuste.

Bruciando di febbre, bruciando nelle piazze, i vivi invidiavano i morti.

Nella cupa notte di dicembre, le mura della chiesa sembravano incurvarsi verso il fioco lume delle candele; nel freddo che mordeva le caviglie, una sola persona stava inginocchiata davanti all'altare, pregando quietamente ad occhi chiusi.

Era il bibliotecario del monastero, e il suo animo era straziato dalla pena; perché mentre quelle mura ritirate erano sotto la mano di Dio, la vicina città, il contado, e ogni luogo da cui giungesse notizia erano precipitati in una disperazione nera e senza luce, pari solo a quella promessa per la fine dei tempi.

Da tanto tempo il bibliotecario non si sentiva così impotente.  
Smarrito, si prendeva cura dei confratelli, dei suoi libri, di chi giungeva ai cancelli dell'abbazia per supplicare asilo e riparo; ma tanto sarebbe valso cercare di vuotare il mare con un mestolo.

La volontà di Dio agiva spesso in modi misteriosi; ma egli non poteva fare a meno di sperare, con tutte le proprie povere forze, che tutto finisse presto.  
  


Uno strepito improvviso, proveniente dall'esterno, lo scosse dalle sue preghiere.   
Ebbe appena il tempo di alzarsi che il portone si spalancò, lasciando entrare l'ululato del vento, pochi fiocchi di neve congelata e il borgomastro del villaggio, che trascinava con sé quello che sembrava un fagotto di stracci urlante.

"Il diavolo ti porti, cagna maledetta!" Ruggì, scaraventando a terra quella che si rivelò una femmina le cui membra scarne artigliavano l'aria. L'uomo si fece rapido il segno della croce. "Padre, un aiuto!"

Ma il bibliotecario non udì le ultime parole, perché nel momento in cui aveva toccato il suolo la disgraziata creatura aveva lanciato un grido lacerante, contorcendosi convulsamente.

Il borgomastro indietreggiò di qualche passo. "E' questa strega che ha portato la peste nel villaggio, padre!" gridò afferrando il crocefisso che portava al collo, protendendolo come uno scudo. "Deve scomparire!" gridò. "Deve bruciare!"

La povera cosa che si dibatteva al suolo sembrava già avvolta dalle fiamme; palpitava a terra come una serpe in agonia, i lunghi capelli incollati al viso.   
Rossi come ruggine.

Per un istante il bibliotecario fu certo di essere stato folgorato. Appena le gambe gli risposero, si precipitò avanti.

La _strega_ si rivoltolava cercando di sottrarre le braccia, le gambe nude dal contatto con il pavimento; il grido che usciva dalla sua gola si era trasformato in un acuto lamento.

Aziraphale si buttò in ginocchio, senza osare toccarla, temendo che le proprie mani bruciassero più del suolo consacrato.

In quel momento il borgomastro si avvicinò brandendo un aspersorio. L'acqua benedetta gocciolò sul pavimento in larghe macchie nere.

La figura a terra - _Crowley_ \- cessò di colpo di dibattersi; occhi gialli balenarono fra i capelli stravolti, il lamento si affilò in un sibilo. Tremando violentemente, si ritrasse come una vipera pronta a colpire.

Aziraphale lo raccolse fra le braccia.

Avete mai provato a catturare un uccello ferito? Proverà a divincolarsi con tutte le proprie forze, esaurirà la vita rimasta nelle sue ossa cave per sfuggirvi.

Crowley si dibatteva come un animale in trappola, scalciando e conficcando le dita scarne ovunque trovassero appiglio; quando Aziraphale riuscì a sollevarlo, le sue membra stavano già perdendo calore, la pelle assumeva l'adamantina durezza delle squame.  
Canini affilati trovarono la sua mano, lacerarono la carne; Aziraphale soffocò un'imprecazione.  
"Penserò io a questa strega" gridò al borgomastro, sovrastando il sibilo, "allontanerò il diavolo dal vostro villaggio!"  
E senza aspettare risposta si precipitò fuori dalla chiesa.

Oltre la sacrestia, attraverso il refettorio e poi le cucine; passi rapidi nel monastero addormentato.  
Aziraphale non sapeva dove si stesse dirigendo - via, lontano dal suolo consacrato - finché non si trovò davanti alla porta dello scriptorium; la aprì con una spallata e la richiuse bloccandola dietro di sè con il proprio peso.   
Solo allora si permise di tirare il fiato.

Dopo il gelo della chiesa, lo scriptorium silenzioso sembrava confortante, quasi tiepido nella luce morente di un braciere; Aziraphale sentì le ginocchia cedere, e si lasciò lentamente scivolare sul pavimento.  
  


Si rese conto che Crowley si era fatto completamente immobile; sembrava non respirare neppure, quasi senza peso fra le sue braccia, come se fingesse di non esistere.   
Ma le squame erano tornate a lasciar posto alla carne, i singulti erano cessati.

Nella luce fioca, Aziraphale cercò il suo sguardo.  
"...Crowley..?"  
Gli occhi gialli lampeggiarono; nella penombra, le pupille dilatate avevano una parvenza umana.

Crowley battè le palpebre una, due volte, finché non sembrò mettere a fuoco; e solo allora - finalmente - _finalmente_ \- si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro spezzato.

"Cazzo. Angelo. _Aziraphale_." farfugliò.  
"Va... tutto bene..?"  
Lunghe dita si fletterono a titolo sperimentale, saggiarono l'interno dell'avambraccio. La pelle era arrossata, ma intatta.

"...ssembra di ssì." rispose piano Crowley. Deglutì. "...Il bastardo aveva una reliquia della ssanta croce. Una vera. Gira paccottiglia ssufficiente per crocifiggerci mezza Europa, ma il figlio di troia ne ha una - _vera_."   
Trasse un lungo respiro travagliato.

Poi, senza guardare Aziraphale negli occhi, si appoggiò alle sue spalle e si issò in piedi, ondeggiando un poco sulle gambe malferme.   
Aziraphale offrì una mano che Crowley ignorò, muovendosi con passo incerto fino a trovare l'appoggio del tavolo più vicino; e si passò le dita sul volto ricacciando indietro i capelli.

"...per un momento devo aver pensato - credo che pensassi di essere esorcizzato davvero." sogghignò, anche se in modo poco convincente. Di colpo il suo sguardo sfrecciò sulla mano di Aziraphale, ancora sanguinante. "...cazzo."   
Fece per schioccare le dita, ma Aziraphale lo fermò con un gesto di diniego.

"No." ordinò sottovoce. Portò la mano alla bocca, succhiando via il sangue - forse anche veleno. "Non possiamo rischiare di attirare attenzione su di noi. Niente miracoli stanotte."  
Crowley roteò gli occhi, ma non ribatté, limitandosi a sbuffare.

Aziraphale sospirò, appoggiando la testa contro il legno della porta alle proprie spalle.   
Un momento di silenzio.   
  
"Pensavi davvero... credevi che avrei potuto esorcizzarti?"

Crowley scrollò le spalle, scoprì i denti in una smorfia. "Non stavo _pensando_ proprio niente, angelo. Non so se la metamorfosi abortita è un indizio sufficiente. Ma se non te ne sei accorto, mi si è fatto buio in testa, là fuori."

"Non ho assolutamente alcun dubbio a riguardo." rispose Aziraphale tetro, portando nuovamente la mano alla bocca. Bruciava un po'.   
  
Misurò Crowley con un'occhiata critica. "Ti sembra il periodo migliore per presentarti come una donna?"

Crowley di rimando gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida, il mento, il petto protesi in avanti. "Quando mai lo è stato?"

"Non saprei, ragazzo mio, ma non nel pieno di una caccia alle streghe."

"Chi pensi che abbia insegnato loro tutto quello che sanno?" ribattè Crowley passandosi una mano fra i capelli, sbrogliandoli poco alla volta. "Se vuoi che si fidino, devi essere una di loro."   
  
"Si fidano, e tu te ne approfitti."  
  
"Non sono stupide, sai. Sono più preparate loro a questa pestilenza di tutti i mediconi che girano con sanguisughe e immaginette sacre." replicò amaramente Crowley. "Se solo qualcuno si degnasse di _ascoltare_."  
  
"Le farai ammazzare tutte, Crowley."  
  
"Sì, beh, ci penserebbe comunque la peste, no?" ribattè egli cupo. "Almeno, nel frattempo si saranno divertite. Saranno state... si saranno sentite libere. Nessun altro le aiuterà."

_Dio provvede a tutti i suoi figli_, era la risposta che stava per dare Aziraphale, ma la sentì morire sulle labbra.   
I morti abbandonati nelle piazze gli impedirono di pronunciarla.

"E' questo che fai di questi tempi, quindi? Istighi alla stregoneria?" chiese invece.  
"Fra le altre cose." mormorò Crowley.  
  
Aveva mosso qualche passo intorno al tavolo, sfiorando con le dita i volumi aperti, le pergamene lisce e tese, pronte per l'inchiostro.

"E tu invece ti stai dedicando a... Catullo?" chiese corrugando la fronte e avvicinando il viso alla pagina.  
Scoccò un'occhiata obliqua ad Aziraphale, che si sentì arrossire leggermente.  
  
"Non soltanto Catullo. Er. Là c'è un trattato di geometria. Quello laggiù è un Aristotele." disse indicando i tavoli sul fondo della stanza. "Noi...Copiamo libri. Ogni genere di libro. Li mandiamo ad altre biblioteche, perché si diffondano, perché non se ne perda traccia, come per gli altri..." Aziraphale sospirò. "Così tanto è andato perduto. E' terribile."  
Il demone scrollò le spalle. "Viviamo in tempi terribili."

Aziraphale studiò di sottecchi la figura sottile di Crowley, appena disegnata nel buio dalla luce del fuoco.  
Era sempre affascinato dai modi in cui riusciva a trasformarsi nel corso dei secoli.   
  
Aziraphale non era portato per quel genere di mutevolezza. Supponeva che l'incostanza facesse parte dei vizi demoniaci, un istinto a cambiare pelle come le farfalle, come i serpenti.

Oppure no.   
Quel gusto per l'esplorazione, per l'esperimento era tipicamente _Crowley__,_ così come era tipicamente umano.

E per Aziraphale, ancor più misterioso era il modo in cui, sempre, Crowley rimaneva Crowley, inconfondibile e fedele a se stesso, come una stella rosso fuoco fissa nel cielo vorticante delle ere.  
_Una rosa è una rosa è una rosa_, e qualcuno lo avrebbe detto, tanto tempo dopo.

Forse il silenzio si era protratto troppo a lungo, perché a un certo punto Aziraphale si trovò sotto il raggio di due occhi gialli.

"...Credi che i tempi stiano davvero per finire?" chiese Crowley piano.  
  
"Non lo so." confessò stancamente Aziraphale. "Spero che _questi_ tempi stiano per finire. Ma..." lasciò vagare lo sguardo nello scriptorium deserto. Fra i volumi antichi e quelli nuovi, ancora da riempire.   
Sulla pagina ancora bianca sotto le dita di Crowley.   
E suo malgrado, si trovò a sorridere. "Qui ci stiamo ancora preparando al futuro."

Eccolo: quel piccolo filo di speranza che aveva cercato di afferrare pregando, solo un'ora prima, nella chiesa deserta.  
  
Aziraphale sentì sgorgare un fiotto d'amore per il suo scriptorium, per i monaci che qui lavoravano, per questo povero mondo sconvolto; e sì, per il suo nemico ereditario, i cui occhi illuminavano il buio, e che ora abbassò il capo di scatto, afferrandosi al bordo del tavolo come se stesse per cadere.

"Dovresti riposare."  
  
"Sto bene. Dovevo solo tornare a mettere i piedi a terra."

"Domani troveremo il modo per farti andare via di qui. Non è sicuro; potrebbero tornare a cercarti."

"_Troveremo_..?" sussurrò Crowley; e qualcosa nella sua voce fece male ad Aziraphale.

Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, però, Crowley scrollava già il capo con un sorriso.  
  
"Apprezzo molto il sentimento, angelo. Ma credo che tu ti sia compromesso già abbastanza così. Basterà che mi mostri la porta e io, ah..." fece un gesto vago con la mano.

Aziraphale aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
"Non mi sono _compromesso_. Ho detto al borgomastro che avrei pensato io alla strega. E che avrei allontanato il diavolo dal villaggio. Se fuggirai, avrò mantenuto entrambe le promesse."

La piccola risata di Crowley fu come crepitio di fiamma. 

"Non credo sia del borgomastro che dovresti preoccuparti."

"Potresti passare per un novizio. Ti darò una tunica, un mantello pesante - e un paio di scarpe - _non puoi girare scalzo in dicembre, misericordia, non siamo più in Galilea_ \- e se tieni il cappuccio sul volto forse non noteranno i tuoi occhi. Ma dovrai tagliarti i capelli."

"Assolutamente no." si schermì Crowley ridendo. "Poi dovrei nascondermi in un posto come questo, e con rispetto parlando, angelo, grazie, ma no grazie. Mi basta essermi risparmiato una doccia."

"Allora vieni, puoi nasconderti nella mia cella. Fra poche ore si sveglieranno tutti per il Mattutino, ma mancherà poco all'alba, e mentre i monaci saranno in chiesa posso farti trovare aperto... e..." la voce gli si spense, perché Crowley lo guardava con una scintilla negli occhi e le labbra strette.

Non ebbe bisogno di chiedere, perché il demone inarcando le sopracciglia completò la frase per lui:"...e posso solo immaginare cosa accadrebbe se qualcuno, per puro caso, trovasse una donna discinta - una _strega_ \- a gironzolare di notte nel tuo prezioso monastero."

Aziraphale si sentì afflosciare un poco. Era certamente un'ingenuità. Si rese conto del pericolo in cui rischiava di trascinare tutte le persone intorno a sè (un pericolo che portava il nome di Santa Inquisizione); e chinò il capo, arrossendo di vergogna.  
  
Un momento dopo, un passo esitante portò Crowley di nuovo davanti a lui. E fu con voce stranamente dolce che lo sentì aggiungere "...ma...accetterò il mantello. Volentieri."

°°°

Il vento era cessato; la notte limpida era forata dalle punture di spillo di milioni di stelle.  
  
La porta dei magazzini si aprì come la finestra dalla quale, con mano riluttante, si lascia volare via l'uccellino salvato dalle grinfie del gatto.   
Resta aperta, lascia entrare il freddo, perché non osate distogliere lo sguardo: fissamente lo seguite, temete che un battito di palpebre lo farà cadere.

Un passo e Crowley era fuori, nell'aria immobile; spiccò una piccola corsa, l'erba gelata scricchiolante sotto i piedi - calzati grazie a un piccolo miracolo di addio.   
Sulle spalle aveva il pesante manto bruno di Aziraphale.  
  
Aziraphale, fermo sulla soglia, lo vide voltarsi un'ultima volta, sorridente mentre si stringeva con voluttà nelle falde del mantello. 

"Alla prossima, allora."

"Posto che il mondo duri abbastanza." sorrise Aziraphale. E poi aggiunse, senza riflettere, "Fai attenzione."

Crowley rise scoprendo i denti bianchi; Aziraphale non riuscì a trovarvi traccia di scherno.

"Sei davvero _tremendo_." disse. "Fai attenzione anche tu. E bada che ho imparato una cosa, stanotte."

"...che cosa?"

"Posso toccarti."

E in un istante era scomparso nella notte.

Le dita di Aziraphale si contrassero minutamente, cercando una memoria tattile.   
Le allacciò strettamente in grembo, ponderando cautamente se si trattava di una novità buona oppure no.   
  
Guardò un'ultima volta il cielo e le migliaia di stelle; poi rientrò, chiudendo dietro di sè il portone.

Era quasi Mattutino.


	3. 1770 a.c. // Il primo vino

Una cosa che Crowley non era mai riuscito a digerire di Ninive - di tutta la maledetta terra fra i due fiumi, in realtà - era la polvere.

Polvere era, e polvere era rimasta, senza bisogno di trapassare; non era possibile mettere piede in strada senza trovarsene immediatamente la sgradevole sensazione fra le dita, per non parlare dei giorni di vento.

Ma le città, aveva imparato Crowley, richiedevano strade; le strade si riempivano di passi, di esseri umani e bestie, e poi di ruote, di carri pesanti e di portantine; l'erba non cresceva, il suolo diventava duro e impenetrabile, la terra battuta e ribattuta si vendicava con la polvere.

Era una buona cosa non essere più _Crawly_, non dover strisciare ventre a terra fra il sudiciume e il fango; era già abbastanza odioso dover battere le strade su piedi che si inzaccheravano subito.

E Crowley era spesso in strada; il suo da fare stava aumentando a dismisura con la concentrazione in poco spazio di sempre più esseri umani.   
Non ci si poteva distrarre un attimo, ti voltavi un momento per seminare un po' di zizzania fra due tribù di pastori, e lì in città avevano già inventato le tasse, la galera e la corruzione.

Davvero; estenuante.

Ora che la giornata volgeva finalmente al termine, il sole disegnava lunghe ombre viola nell'arancio della strada. Il vociare incessante si andava facendo più dolce, le persone che avevano passato il giorno a lavorare rincasavano, e si preparavano a uscire quelli che Crowley aveva imparato ad amare come gli abituali abitanti della notte: ladri, giocatori d'azzardo, prostitute e - naturalmente - coloro che tendevano ad attrarli tutti quanti sotto la propria ala.  
Gli osti.

Crowley scivolò nella sua taverna preferita a Ninive.  
Il concetto era ancora abbastanza nuovo, e in effetti non si presentava troppo diversamente dalle altre abitazioni: mura di mattoni crudi, un tetto per tenere fuori il maltempo e il sole, un cortile ombreggiato da un grande albero di fico.   
Ma in questa casa tutti erano i benvenuti, e il padrone non era troppo preoccupato di come i suoi ospiti decidevano di passare il tempo, purché comprassero il suo vino.

Questa taverna in particolare aveva già catturato il fascino di quello che molto, molto tempo dopo si sarebbe chiamato _dehors_; il cortile era stato trasformato in un giardino, dove affondare le dita nell'erba, sdraiarsi sotto i gelsomini e addormentarsi ascoltando il frinire delle cicale e il sussurrare degli amanti.

Almeno, quando non era in corso una festa, tutte le torce erano accese e gli avventori sembravano determinati a bere per due e far baccano per dieci.

Crowley scivolò con una smorfia lungo il muro di cinta, cercando invano un angolo di tranquillità. Stava già considerando una ritirata strategica quando udì una voce familiare.

"Ma basterebbe incidere anche questo, no? ...Sì. Sì esatto, come per il conto delle tue giare di orzo!"

La nuvola di capelli biondi spiccava come un sole fra le teste nere chine intorno a un tavolo.

"Esatto. Delle tavolette come quelle. Ma per conservare la legge. Poi se ne potrebbero fare copie, e..."

Crowley sorrise; allungò una mano per rubare un dattero dal tavolo più vicino e lo proiettò con diabolica precisione proprio sul cocuzzolo di quella testolina bionda.

Aziraphale (e chi altri?) si alzò guardandosi attorno come un cucciolo sorpreso. Appena vide Crowley, si illuminò di quel suo stupido sorriso disarmante.

"Ah - voi continuate a lavorarci sopra, ok? E' un'ottima idea - ora però, se volete scusarmi..." e sgusciò fuori dalla calca per arrivare a Crowley. Reggeva in mano una brocca d'argilla.

"Mio caro ragazzo! Da quanto tempo!" lo salutò raggiante. Era come essere raggiunti da una stella cadente.  
Tanto trasporto però era un po' insolito, perfino per Aziraphale, e Crowley ispezionò la brocca con sospetto. Si ritrasse arricciando il naso.  
"Angelo, non ti facevo _così_ interessato ai costumi locali."  
  
Aziraphale considerò la brocca come se si fosse accorto in quel momento di averla in mano.   
Ridacchiò, alzando le spalle con quel piccolo sorriso innocentemente colpevole.   
(era una cosa _possibile_?)  
  
"Ormai le persone lo consumano di continuo." spiegò. "Non come cibo; è più una specie di passatempo, no..? Oh, anche io ero scettico - temevo che si stessero avvelenando senza rendersene conto, questi benedetti ragazzi - e così ho pensato di... _provare_. Sul cibo cotto avevano ragione, dopotutto."

Crowley alzò un sopracciglio; riconsiderò il contenuto della brocca, e poi Aziraphale.   
  
Eccettuato un rossore sospetto sul naso e sugli zigomi, sembrava in forma.   
Forse gli occhi chiari scintillavano più del solito; ma poteva essere uno scherzo della luce, oppure una qualche cosa molto angelica che lui aveva rimosso, e _sicuramente _una di quelle cose su cui _non era il momento di soffermarsi_ \- e Crowley si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo.   
Tornando al contenitore di argilla fra le mani di Aziraphale.

"Quindi lo hai bevuto?"  
  
"Solo qualche sorso." ammise l'angelo; e poi a titolo dimostrativo portò la brocca alle labbra. Poco dopo la riabbassò ridacchiando.  
"...è molto buffo. Fa caldo. Come se avessi il sole davanti."   
"Oh, dai qua." sbuffò Crowley prendendogli il recipiente dalle mani.

Crowley avrebbe fatto piovere rane prima di lasciare che il proprio avversario provasse qualcosa prima di lui.   
Era una questione di principio; ed era una questione di orgoglio personale.  
  
Inoltre, entrambi avevano già visto innumerevoli volte gli umani consumare bevande fermentate; e se l'angelo doveva rischiare tutto il corredo di effetti collaterali, Crowley si sentiva in dovere di tenerlo d'occhio.  
  
Consideriamolo un gesto a tutela della dignità degli esseri occulti.  
Fingiamo almeno di considerarlo tale, perché Crowley sarebbe terribilmente in imbarazzo se non lo facessimo. 

La brocca fra le mani, Crowley strinse i denti, rovesciò il capo e bevve un lungo sorso a gola aperta.

Pungente, aspro, denso come sangue - ed era vero che in un istante faceva avvampare come davanti a un fuoco.

Allontanò il recipiente da sé senza potersi impedire di fare una smorfia, schioccando le labbra per scacciare lo strano sapore che gli si era aggrappato alla lingua.

Una risata argentina - si accorse di aver chiuso gli occhi - e Aziraphale rideva coprendosi la bocca con una mano.   
"Oh, Crowley. Avrei dovuto dirti di fare piano." ridacchiò, e lo scintillio negli occhi era più vivo che mai.  
"Davvero, sei _tremendo_," bofonchiò Crowley, e butto giù ancora un lungo sorso a titolo di sfida.

Asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano rese la brocca ad Aziraphale, che procedette a vuotarla con un assortimento di smorfie tutto suo.  
Senza volere Crowley si trovò a ridere.

"Vino, eh?"  
  
"Vino!" assentì Aziraphale con un cenno esagerato del capo.   
E poi, alzando in alto la brocca vuota: "Oste! Vino!"

°°°

"...così, così gli dico no, Gabriel, quello che gli hai detto tu vuol dire settanta SETTIMANE, il messaggio doveva essere SETTANT'ANNI*."  
"No..!"  
"E lui, _TANTO NON SE NE ACCORGERA' NESSUNO_-"

La risata che esplose da Crowley era come uno zampillo di scintille fra le costole; e sembrava comunicarsi ad Aziraphale, che già rideva fragorosamente.

Erano entrambi sdraiati a terra (non sapeva quando ci fossero finiti) con la testa ovattata, gli occhi pieni di stelle e la bocca piena di risa.   
(non sapeva quando la festa fosse finita; quand'è che erano rimasti solo loro due nel giardino silenzioso).

"Non ne hanno davvero la minima idea." ridacchiò Crowley quando fu tornato padrone della propria voce.  
"No. E la cosa più divertente è che non lo sanno."  
"Hastur è convinto che 'fornicare' voglia dire 'cuocere in forno'."

Ed entrambi scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere fino alle lacrime.

°°°

"Assscolta."  
"Ascolto."  
"No, nel senso. Assscolta."  
"..."  
"Più ne beviamo noi, meno ne rimane per _loro_. Giusto..?"  
"...Più ne beviamo noi... Oh, sì, è per - per il loro bene. Buon Dio, _sei un genio_, Crowley..."  
"Nnno angelo, non è quel che..._ dici davvero_?"

°°°  
  
"Nno, non puoi, non ci arrivi al gomito, è una questione di biomec- bmmm - biomeccanica**."  
"Invece ssì, guarda, guarda-"  
"Ossanto- "

°°°

...  
  
°°°

"...è incredibile. Vero?"   
La voce di Aziraphale aveva qualcosa di tenero, riverente.   
  
Crowley gli lanciò un'occhiata sbilenca, ancora sdraiato di fianco a lui; gli occhi azzurri di Aziraphale riflettevano le stelle, lo sguardo perso verso l'alto.

"Oh." fece. Si voltò a guardare il cielo notturno.   
  
La notte senza luna era tutta uno spolverio di stelle; la Via Lattea era una strada fatta di luce.   
Se strizzava gli occhi, in fondo, proprio in fondo c'erano ricordi di una vita passata.

Nebulose che si impigliavano fra le dita come lana pronta da filare.

Crowley sentì il respiro bloccarsi da qualche parte in fondo alla gola, ma con uno sforzo lo fece ripartire.  
  
"Già. Un numero ben riuscito." mormorò.

"Ormai l'hanno studiato in lungo e in largo, sai. Hanno dato nomi alle stelle. Ci si affidano per misurare il tempo."  
  
"Oh. A proposito di quello..."  
  
"Sei stato tu?"  
  
"A fare cosa?"  
  
"...quel pasticcio degli equinozi..?"  
  
"Non è un pasticcio." puntualizzò Crowley agitando una mano all'indirizzo delle stelle.

Aprì le dita, le lasciò scorrere attraverso come grani d'orzo, come polvere impalpabile.

"E' tutto in perfetto equilibrio. E' una ruota che gira. Solo, ci mette un po' di tempo..."  
  
"...e qualcuno ha dimenticato di spiegarglielo, quando ha dato lezione di astronomia e gli ha suggerito il calendario."  
  
"Era già abbastanza complicato così. Figurati se fra duemila anni baderanno se - se il solstizio d'inverno è nel Capricorno o..."   
  
"Ti manca..?"

Era stato un sussurro talmente fioco che Crowley avrebbe potuto immaginarlo. Serrò le labbra.

"...Essere... Voglio dire. Le stelle?"

Non lo aveva immaginato.

Avrebbe potuto tirare una linea, qui.   
Chiudere il discorso, o deviarlo su un terreno più sicuro.   
_Non fare domande se non sei preparato a sentire le risposte, angelo_.   
Il problema era che lui stesso non era preparato a darle. Forse non lo sarebbe stato mai.

Lasciò vagare gli occhi fra le stelle, le galassie lontane.

"...Non so se posso dire che mi manca." disse lentamente. "Tanto, non è una cosa su cui abbia senso rimuginare. Ci si abitua. Ci sono lati positivi, in fondo. Poter stare sulla terra."

Fece una pausa. Sirio splendeva, bellissima, proprio sopra la sua fronte.

"A volte non ci penso per anni. Decenni. A volte mi manca così tanto che non riesco a fare niente. Dormire aiuta."   
  
(_stare con te aiuta_)   
  
"...forse anche il vino, adesso." Sorrise.

Si rese conto nel silenzio che Aziraphale russava leggermente.

Si tirò su un gomito, risentito;_ ti stavo aprendo la mia cazzo di interiorità, angelo_.

Ma al lume delle stelle Aziraphale dormiva candido come un gregge, come un campo di grano sotto la luna; la luce fioca si impigliava fra i suoi capelli, sulle sue ciglia.

_Come osi addormentarti così in presenza del tuo nemico ereditario?_

Con un sospiro, Crowley si passò una mano sulla faccia; si sforzò di scacciare gli ultimi effetti del vino.

Poi si mise a sedere accanto all'angelo addormentato, pazientemente di sentinella, in attesa dell'alba.

Sopra di loro le stelle continuavano a brillare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “Settanta settimane sono state fissate riguardo al tuo popolo e alla tua santa città, per far cessare la perversità, per mettere fine al peccato, per espiare l’iniquità e stabilire una giustizia eterna, per sigillare visione e profezia e per ungere il luogo santissimo." disse l'arcangelo Gabriele al profeta Daniele, a proposito dell'esilio a Babilonia. Peccato che sia durato, ehm, molto, MOLTO di più: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esilio_babilonese
> 
> ** Dopo approfondimenti ho scoperto che, contrariamente a quanto credevo, non è un'abilità puramente demoniaca riuscire a leccarsi i gomiti. Ma resto dell'idea che dovrebbe esserlo.


	4. 30 d.C. // La prima tentazione

Crowley non era particolarmente entusiasta della giustizia ultraterrena. 

O per meglio dire, non era granché convinto della sua _esistenza_.

(Ancora adesso, quando pensieri come questo lo attraversavano, ritraeva istintivamente la testa fra le spalle; come aspettando l'abbattersi di una folgore dall'alto. Folgore che puntualmente non arrivava, lasciandolo a sentirsi allo stesso tempo un po' stupido, e molto fortunato).

Ma per essere intellettualmente onesti: qualcuno aveva mai assistito a un concatenarsi di eventi che corrispondesse a un qualsivoglia principio di equità? Di 'giustizia'?   
Gli esseri umani ne sembravano ossessionati. Crowley l'avrebbe trovato pietoso, se non fosse stato irritante.

Il mondo funzionava così: persone perfettamente decenti, che non avevano mai fatto male a una mosca e davano sempre il buongiorno ai vicini, finivano in modi orribili.   
Ridotte in schiavitù, affamate, mutilate.   
Annegate.   
Non necessariamente in quest'ordine.   
  
Nel frattempo, personaggi detestabili ottenevano tutte le gioie terrene che era possibile conquistare.  
Se ogni tanto anche loro morivano orribilmente, be', generalmente non c'era bisogno di cercare più in là di una meritata vendetta o di una cupidigia ancora più grande della loro.  
  
(E se proprio si volesse aggiungere al danno la beffa: almeno, prima di morire le persone detestabili si erano divertite un po'.)  
  
Sembrava che il corso capriccioso degli eventi non seguisse alcuna direzione.   
La nave era alla deriva, il timone sbandava, nessun nocchiere in vista.  
  
(_Forse neppure quello che era successo ai tempi della Caduta aveva davvero avuto un perché._)  
  
(Crowley cercava scrupolosamente di evitare questo particolare filo di pensiero).

Ad ogni modo, se era vero che tutte le somme sarebbero state tirate dopo la fine dei tempi, non sembrava che nel frattempo importasse granché a nessuno.  
Fatta eccezione per lui e per l'angelo, naturalmente.

Da brave pedine, lui e Aziraphale reggevano gli stendardi delle rispettive fazioni, sventolandoli sulla scacchiera. Correvano su e giù per quella terra di nessuno di cui, sospettava Crowley, a Inferno e Paradiso importava davvero molto poco.

Qualche volta aveva visto mandrie di animali correre all'impazzata senza sapere dove, colte da improvviso terrore. Si ferivano,travolgevano le persone che le avevano allevate, finivano in precipizi o dentro i gorghi di un fiume.  
Ecco, il mondo era più o meno così: solo che, nel mezzo della carica, c'erano lui e l'angelo.  
A _fingere _di _credere _di poterle darle una direzione.

"...Sei ancora con me, caro?"

Crowley tornò di colpo al momento presente.

Era mollemente allungato su un triclinio, con una coppa di vino greco fra le mani e negli orecchi il brusio di un banchetto ormai al declinare. A giudicare dalla luce delle fiaccole, quasi estinta dietro le lenti affumicate, erano ormai le ore più inoltrate della notte.

A parlare, a poca distanza da lui, era stata una donna dalla fronte incorniciata di riccioli, con occhi sornioni sotto il fiero arco di neri sopraccigli.  
  
"Povera me. La mia conversazione deve davvero essere poco brillante." disse con voce tenera.  
  
"Affatto; è che il tuo viso più brillante ancora mi aveva distolto dalle tue parole."   
  
Un recupero un po' fiacco, ma non fuori copione.  
La donna lo accolse con un sorriso distaccato.   
  
"Forse allora dovrei limitarmi a sorridere e tacere." sussurrò, soave come una colomba e letale come un cobra.

"Non farmi pagare così caro il mio silenzio."

Claudia sorrise e non disse nulla, nascondendo le labbra rosse dietro una coppa d'argento.

  
Claudia era ricca, viziosa e sufficientemente annoiata da mettere il naso in tutte le cerchie più importanti della città.  
Sarebbe morta nel giro di un anno di un male contagioso e incurabile, che lei non sospettava ancora.  
  
Crowley era sicuro di riuscire a farla arrivare nel letto del procuratore; dopo di che, Gerusalemme avrebbe avuto bisogno di un procuratore nuovo.  
Pilato non lo sapeva, ma era già in cammino per quel giorno di Pasqua e quel balcone.  
  


...Il tutto, sempre ammesso che Crowley riuscisse a non spazientire Claudia perdendosi nei meandri del proprio cranio.

  
  
Eccola qua, pensò osservandola bere, le lunghe ciglia abbassate sulle gote rosse di cipria.   
Un'altra mela avvelenata.

Un'altra promessa di risultati su grande scala, ottenuti da un piccolo peccato dei più triviali, un atto di lussuria.  
  
Crowley aveva da tempo preso a noia quel particolare tipo di tentazione, così semplice, così naturale da apparirgli ormai quasi innocente. Qualsiasi adolescente ne era capace.

  
Dal canto suo, nel corso dei secoli Crowley aveva scoperto di esserne ben più che capace.   
Gli esseri umani erano semplici.   
Donne o uomini, giovani o vecchi; infallibilmente tutti rimanevano presi al laccio della sua chioma rossa, del suo passo ondulante.   
Ed era così facile lanciare l'amo: bastava scegliere una persona e guardarla come se la si volesse divorare.  
  
Come il vino, il sesso era sembrato una divertente distrazione, almeno per un po'; ma il gusto della novità si era presto dileguato, e dopo qualche tempo Crowley l'aveva accantonato come un gioco venuto a noia.

Di questi tempi, lasciava che fossero le persone intorno a lui a passare alla pratica.

Ma.

Adesso c'era un ma.

  
...Si accorse troppo tardi che si era di nuovo perso a fissare il vuoto; e ormai, dallo sguardo obliquo di Claudia era sparita ogni indulgenza.

"Per questa notte ti saluto, mio caro." disse scivolando giù dal triclinio su squisiti sandali intrecciati. "Riprenderemo la nostra chiacchierata. Presto."  
  
E stavolta Crowley non cercò nemmeno di replicare.   
Lasciò crollare il capo in avanti con un sospiro di esasperazione.  
  


C'era che oggi, da oggi, tutto il suo antico capitombolare nei letti altrui gli si stava improvvisamente torcendo contro.

Sapere troppo, immaginare troppo era sempre stata una cosa che lo metteva nei guai, soprattutto quando non se lo aspettava; come una mela avvelenata.

Forse, riflettè cupamente, non esisteva una giustizia; ma sicuramente esisteva una vasta, beffarda ironia cosmica.

Svuotò in un sorso il contenuto della propria coppa e chiuse gli occhi.

Lasciateci dipingere la scena che gli si presentò immediatamente dietro le palpebre chiuse.

E' la mattina di un giorno qualunque, nella città vecchia di Gerusalemme; Crowley la attraversa a passi rapidi, senza guardarsi intorno.   
(Ora non ricorda neppure più dove stesse andando, o perché in quel momento sembrasse così importante).

Poi d'un tratto un formicolio dietro la nuca, un fremito nell'aria lo avvisano di un'altra presenza eterea nei paraggi; e gli basta alzare lo sguardo per vedere.

Una misera casa, il solito copione di una vedova senza un soldo con figli ancora imberbi - e Crowley lo sente, il retrogusto della disperazione montante che li porterà all'inganno o al furto o a qualche altro piccolo abisso di abiezione.   
Eccetto che è ormai solo un'eco, si sta già dissolvendo.

"Il Signore sia benedetto, almeno lascia che ti aiuti!"  
"Mia cara, è solo un forno. Il tempo di far asciugare la malta, e prima di sabato avrete già pronto il pane per il mercato."

E c'è un carretto davanti alla casa, carico di pietre e materiale da costruzione, e c'è _Aziraphale_.  
  
  
Aziraphale che senza smettere di rassicurare la vedova, senza smettere di sorridere, prende una gerla carica di pietre e la carica su una spalla, inclinando appena il capo per accomodare il peso; un guizzo di muscoli sotto la pelle, il rilievo di una vena dalla mano al polso mentre assicura la presa sulla cesta; e in un istante è sparito oltre l'uscio oscuro della casa.

Crowley è inchiodato al suolo, come una statua di sale, come la moglie di Lot, come chi ha visto e non potrà mai più non vedere.

Adesso sotto il sole polveroso di Gerusalemme, e _adesso _nella buia sala dei banchetti che si stava lentamente spopolando, Crowley ad occhi chiusi deglutì con difficoltà.  
  


Aziraphale era sempre stato... piacevole da guardare. 

  
Certamente in questo c'era la gioia di ritrovare un viso noto nell'avvicendarsi delle ere.   
Ma Crowley ricordava di averlo pensato fin da subito, da quel giorno in piedi sulle mura del Giardino, quando senza sospetto e senza vergogna l'aveva guardato sorridere come il sole, e si era trovato a sorridere di rimando.

Innocente.  
  
E come il sole Aziraphale era sempre stato lì, con quei riccioli luminosi e gli occhi chiari e il sorriso impacciato, che ogni volta sapeva di _casa_. 

_Eccoti, sei tu. Dove sei stato?_ diceva quel sorriso, e come un serpente al sole Crowley se ne lasciava riscaldare.  
  
Aveva cari quei momenti, ne era diventato geloso.   
Li conservava negli angoli più segreti della memoria. Meglio che Laggiù non se ne avesse contezza.   
Erano di gran lunga troppo dolci, di troppo pura felicità per essere al posto giusto nel petto di Crowley.

Fino a oggi.

Crowley emise uno sbuffo d'aria dalle narici; quasi non osava inspirare.

Le spalle solide di Aziraphale, le mani grandi e le dita agili, il movimento della spalla e la torsione del fianco mentre sollevava quel peso senza sforzo, senza un fremito in quel sorriso di luce.

Aziraphale era forte, Crowley lo sapeva, era una milizia divina, dopotutto; anche se sembrava determinato a farlo dimenticare a tutti, prima di tutto a se stesso, con quegli occhi chiari e quella dolcezza esasperante.

E chissà se quella dolcezza avrebbe reso delicata la sua mano anche nello spingerlo in ginocchio, nell'affondargli quelle dita forti fra i capelli e -

Crowley spalancò gli occhi con un gemito soffocato.

Ecco i guai di sapere troppo.

Di avere visto e di non riuscire a smettere - come sarebbero le spalle dell'angelo sotto le sue dita inquisitrici, il modo in cui la sua voce si sarebbe incrinata in uno spasimo, se la sua pelle sotto la lingua avrebbe avuto sapore di sale.

Crowley pensava di avere avuto tutto, che la sua carne sazia non avrebbe avuto un fremito per cose banali come una bocca premuta sulla sua.

Crowley si era sbagliato.

Crowley era condannato a desiderare disperatamente una creatura il cui solo contatto aveva forse il potere di bruciargli la carne.

_Satana mi maledica, vorrei che lo facesse._

Si alzò di scatto e guadagnò l'uscita come un uomo braccato. Fuggì come aveva fatto quel mattino, non visto, prima che Aziraphale potesse accorgersi di lui.

Due volte dannato, pensò con una fitta dolorosa, scivolando lungo la strada, rasente i muri. Rapace e spregevole come gli abitanti di Sodoma.  
Aziraphale non _meritava _questo.

Come avrebbe potuto sostenere quel sorriso, la prossima volta, da allora e per sempre?

Crowley rimpianse il candore con cui aveva potuto pensare a lui, solo fino a ieri.  
  


La giustizia, o l'ironia divina, se di questo si trattava, era crudele.

Un solo morso di un frutto avvelenato costava l'esilio, il rimorso, la condanna a vagare soli in un deserto.

L'innocenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se hai letto fino a qui, lasciami una recensione 😘  
Sono affamata di critiche!


	5. 2020 d.c. // Il Primo Viaggio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Ok, questo è l'apice del fluff without plot; ma ne avevo bisogno prima di buttarmi nell'ANGST FEST dei prossimi capitoli.  
Prendetelo per il divertissement che è :')

E ovviamente è Parigi e ovviamente sono pigre colazioni a letto con _crépes _e_ café au lait_, la fresca luce di ottobre e passeggiate senza meta sul lungo Senna.

Parigi lo rende sempre un po' nostalgico; e forse è questo, forse perché Aziraphale è assolutamente _raggiante _che Crowley si lascia prendere sottobraccio mentre scendono lungo Rue des Bernardins.

(Non senza opporre resistenza.)

"Sul serio, _nonna_?" borbotta fra i denti. "Ti aiuto ad attraversare la strada?"

"Preferisci che ti tenga per mano, mio caro?"

Crowley sbuffa con studiata ostentazione - prima di stringere Aziraphale più vicino a sè.

(...Resistenza simbolica.)

"Giuro, diventi più melenso ogni giorno che passa. Ogni giorno, da seimila anni."  
"Oh, _Crowley_. Grazie." tuba Aziraphale piantandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

E Crowley, infallibilmente, arrossisce fino alla radice dei capelli.

°°°

"Allora aspettiamo domani per il Louvre?"

"Domani notte. Ho controllato. Il tour serale finisce alle undici, quindi se arriviamo verso mezzanotte..."

"Crowley, non serve. Andiamoci in orario di apertura."

"_Assolutamente_ no. Se avessi voluto fare la sardina in barile sarei rimasto Laggiù."

"Uhm. Quindi abbiamo un po' di tempo, oggi pomeriggio..."

Stanno attraversando Pont de l'Archevêché e un soffio di vento increspa appena le acque del fiume, scompiglia le foglie gialle degli alberi lungo la sponda. Scompiglia anche i capelli di Aziraphale, che prima guarda a sinistra verso la mole di Notre Dame, e poi lancia a Crowley un'occhiata di sotto in su, con quel piccolo sorriso che Crowley ha imparato ad amare e temere in egual misura.

"Che c'è?" chiede mentre svoltano lungo l'Ile de la Cité.

"Mmmh?"

"Hai quella faccia. Conosco quella faccia."

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando." replica Aziraphale in tono leggero, ma ha una scintilla di riso nella voce; cosa che fa scattare il primo allarme nella testa di Crowley.

"Allora dove stiamo andando?"

"E' una sorpresa."

"Angelo, ti prego, mi stai trascinando a un altro concerto di musica sacra?"

"No."

"E' quel negozio di _macaron _che cercavi?"

"Mh-mh."

"...Non è il tour di Victor Hugo, vero?"

"_Si può sapere cos'hai contro Victor Hugo_?! Comunque, no. Non esattamente."

Quando Aziraphale si ferma nella piazza davanti a Notre Dame i sistemi di allarme nella testa di Crowley sono tutti al massimo.

"Angelo, non vorrai-"

"Aha."

E prima di capire come, Crowley è in braccio ad Aziraphale, Aziraphale che a passo di carica punta dritto al portale d'ingresso della cattedrale.

"Per l'amore di - non ci pensare neanche!"

"Non ci ho pensato un momento, come vedi!"

"Aziraphale, no!"

"Aziraphale sì!" ride l'angelo, e Crowley si ripromette che lo ucciderà, _lo ucciderà_ se solo ne esce vivo - ma ormai sono sotto il portale e Crowley si sente addosso gli occhi di tutte le statue-

"Principato Aziraphale, _mettimi giù_ o ti giuro che -"

"Ti fidi di me?"

"NON PROVARCI AZIRA-_aaah_!"

La voce di Crowley si riduce a un gridolino soffocato mentre varcano la soglia, e il demone tuffa il viso sulla spalla di Aziraphale, avvinghiandosi al suo collo come una pianta rampicante.

"...Non farmi cadere." mugola nella sua giacca.

"Non ti faccio cadere." mormora l'angelo deponendogli un bacio fra i capelli.   
L'IMPUDENTE.

Almeno, Aziraphale adesso si è fermato, e Crowley allenta leggermente la presa.   
C'è nell'aria l'eco grandiosa delle grandi sale dei castelli, mescolata all'odore dell'incenso.   
C'è Aziraphale che gli sussurra all'orecchio "Adesso apri gli occhi."

Crowley solleva la fronte dalla spalla dell'angelo, e si trova faccia a faccia con il gigantesco rosone acceso di luce.  
"...Oh."

Notre Dame non è la chiesa più bella del mondo.   
Non è nemmeno la più bella di Parigi.

Ma è la prima in cui Crowley entra da quella notte del 1941, è la prima in cui può lasciare vagare lo sguardo fra i colonnati altissimi e le vetrate impossibilmente intricate; e senza volere sta trattenendo il fiato.

Aziraphale non si muove; anche lui ha lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto e un tocco di rossore sulle guance, per la volata nella chiesa o per uno scherzo della luce.

"Ero di passaggio a Parigi mentre la costruivano. Ho temuto che non l'avremmo vista mai più." mormora, e se parla dell'Apocalisse schivata o dell'incendio del 2019, Crowley non lo sa.

Crowley ha un altro incendio a bruciargli la memoria.   
Si stringe un po' di più ad Aziraphale.

"...Be', è ancora qui." mormora.

"Già." Annuisce Aziraphale; e poi con un sospiro posa un altro bacio fra i capelli di Crowley.

Che - ancora - arrossisce.   
E poi passa al contrattacco.

"D'altra parte, le vetrate sono quasi tutte state rifatte nel diciannovesimo secolo, e lo sai cosa combinavano i '_restauratori_' a quell'epoca-"

"Oh, non ci provare." lo frena Aziraphale con un altro bacio, questa volta su una tempia.

"E' un pasticcio, ogni cent'anni un intervento diverso, un capolavoro di incoerenza-"

"Crowley."

"Finché poi è venuta giù, plaff, un _lago di fuoco_ \- non ci fai più niente, più, dopo che qualcosa è scoppiato, schiantato come un meteorite-"

"_Crowley_."

E ora Aziraphale non sta guardando il rosone, ora sta cercando i suoi occhi dietro le lenti scure.

"A me piace così com'è."

"Anche se - anche se sa ancora un po' di bruciato..?" chiede stupidamente Crowley, la sua stupida voce stupidamente piccola.

Aziraphale sorride uno dei suoi sorrisi luminosi e gli posa un bacio sulla fronte.

Crowley sospira, lascia vagare lo sguardo fra le navate.   
Qualche turista li guarda di sbieco; Crowley gli fa la linguaccia.

C'è silenzio.

Il mormorio della folla dei visitatori risuona lontano come una risacca, non riesce a raggiungere l'alto delle volte.

"Secondo te... ci sta guardando?"

"Chi?"

"...Lo sai."

"Oh. _Oh_, santo cielo. Dovrei dirti che ne sono certo. Ma..." il sorriso di Aziraphale prende una punta di malinconia. "Non lo sono."

"Una volta mi hai chiesto se sentivo la Sua mancanza."

Aziraphale volge verso l'alto i suoi occhi chiari, senza dire nulla.

Crowley vorrebbe che Lei rispondesse, solo una volta, solo per Aziraphale; solo per consolarlo del suo cuore così tenero, in cui il dubbio è una ferita ancora così fresca.

"Penso ancora che, in un certo senso... si potrebbe argomentare che se io e te siamo ancora qui... Forse era quello che Lei voleva dall'inizio."

"Così come la Caduta, immagino, e la storia della Mela, per non parlare di tutto quello che è successo dopo. Chiaro."

Aziraphale aggrotta la fronte, aggiustando il peso di Crowley fra le braccia. "Io a volte penso che..." comincia; poi si stringe un po' nelle spalle, lanciando verso l'alto un'occhiata furtiva.

"Spara."

"Non sta bene parlare così della padrona di casa" bisbiglia Aziraphale.

"Angelo, le hai letteralmente portatoa casa _me_." ride Crowley. "In questo momento sei a metà fra _Indovina chi viene a cena_ e il gatto che lascia un topo morto sul tappeto."

Aziraphale ridacchia qualcosa che suona come "_una lucertola, __magari_" (prego..?) e torna a guardare il rosone illuminato con un sorriso.

"Hai presente quando cerchi di arrivare in un posto... Ma lì per lì non ti ricordi tutta la strada? Però la riconosci man mano che vai avanti? ...E alla fine poi arrivi, ma quando sei partito non sapevi assolutamente come avresti fatto?"   
Aziraphale guarda in alto, come cercando qualcosa con lo sguardo.   
"Io credo che anche Lei scopra dove stava andando, quando ci è già arrivata."

E forse è uno scherzo della luce, e Crowley non dice nulla, ma giurerebbe di aver visto scintillare qualcosa nel centro del rosone e negli occhi di Aziraphale.

Suo malgrado, Crowley sorride fra sè.  
Dondola un po' le gambe; un'anziana coppia armata di macchina fotografica li oltrepassa esclamando a bassa voce "congratulazioni!".

Crowley lo prende come un segnale che è ora di scendere.

"Andiamo, angelo. Qualcosa mi dice che si è liberato un tavolo da Alain Ducasse."

"Oh, sì! Assolutamente _charmant_..!"

Quando si allontanano dalla cattedrale - Crowley di nuovo sulle proprie gambe - il sole sta tramontando.

"Sai, ho sempre voluto visitare San Pietro."

"Ti porterei anche in udienza dal Papa, se posso continuare a tenerti in braccio."

E non per la prima, nè per l'ultima volta in quella giornata, Crowley arrossisce.


	6. 3.983 a.C. // Le prime lacrime - Crawly

L'aria vibra tutta di sistri di bronzo.

Sono cicale.

Sono il tremore della luce metallica, corrosiva del sole.

Crawly ha qualcosa incastrato in gola.

Le cicale fanno tremare il sole e sotto il sole, la terra agonizza.  
Le zolle si spaccano, si fanno polvere, fanno uscire un grido che si scaglia nel cielo.

Crawly ha qualcosa incastrato in gola che non lo fa respirare.

La polvere ai suoi piedi ha uno strano colore.  
L'aria è irta di cicale e la luce vibra come un gong - e la polvere, la polvere brilla di rosso rosso rosso _rosso _-

Rosso che scorre fra riccioli chiari, imbeve la terra - e macchia mani che lasciano cadere una pietra.

Caino ha occhi di bestia braccata, fra i denti un lamento sordo, le spalle curve mentre si volta e corre.

Crawly resta solo nell'assordante luce del sole, satura ormai di un odore metallico.

Il colore rosso gli ha invaso gli occhi, il pastore ai suoi piedi ha riccioli soffici come un agnello, come -

Crawly ha qualcosa incastrato in gola che si spezza in frammenti appuntiti - strappa la voce prima che gli esca dalle labbra; la luce ondeggia dietro il suo sguardo, trabocca, scivola lungo le guance.

Aveva parlato a Caino, mentre con fatica apriva le zolle, mieteva le spighe.   
Aveva udito la sua delusione.  
"Ho offerto a Dio le primizie del mio campo, il frutto del mio sudore. Lo stesso ha fatto mio fratello. Ma il mio sacrificio non è stato gradito."

In quelle parole c'era qualcosa che aveva riconosciuto.   
Aveva trovato la radice del risentimento, l'aveva seguita; e in quel dolore aveva conosciuto il proprio.

Così aveva parlato a Caino, mentre con affanno strappava la gramigna, riempiva il granaio.

Aveva detto che oh, Dio era così, ogni tanto.   
Che senza accorgertene potevi farla arrabbiare, e ti trovavi caduto, scacciato.  
Che se aveva deciso di amare suo fratello, ma di ignorare lui, non c'era granché da fare.  
Che Dio, a volte, semplicemente smetteva di guardarti.

E adesso la terra grida con migliaia di voci stridenti e per la prima volta, dall'inizio del mondo, Crawly ha occhi per piangere.


	7. 2.019 d.C. // Le prime lacrime - Aziraphale

Le novità impiegavano sempre un po' di tempo, a fare presa su Aziraphale.

A volte non attecchivano affatto, per la grande insofferenza (e il non meno grande sollazzo) di Crowley.

Per quanto concerneva Aziraphale, però, era solo questione di gusto e discernimento.  
Se sceglieva il vino più pregiato, le prime edizioni più rare, perché avrebbe dovuto privarsi della penna stilografica o del velluto di Utrecht, specialmente se nel frattempo non era stato inventato niente di migliore?  
(...Ancora si rammaricava di aver dovuto rinunciare alla gavotte.)

Semplicemente, le cose e le idee nuove dovevano subire un lento processo di decantazione, di analisi, e poi di distillazione, prima di essere ammesse nella sua personale _Weltanschauung_.

In parte, Aziraphale supponeva che si trattasse di deformazione professionale.  
Gli angeli non avevano bisogno di nulla, non desideravano niente che già non avessero, non sognavano nulla che già non fossero.   
Quando li aveva creati, Dio aveva inscritto in loro la Verità. E il loro compito era di renderla evidente e tangibile agli esseri umani.

Aziraphale, però, si sentiva come dentro uno di quei racconti giapponesi in cui a un malcapitato viene tatuata una mappa del tesoro sulla schiena; visibile per tutti, tranne che per lui.

Dio aveva concepito il suo Piano nel momento in cui aveva creato l'universo; tutto quello che Aziraphale doveva fare era abbandonarvisi con fiducia.  
Come spiegarsi allora lo sgomento che talvolta provava di fronte alle vicissitudini umane?  
Perché si sentiva scosso, addirittura dubitoso, quando il pensiero dell'amore di Dio avrebbe dovuto mantenerlo imperturbabile come un lago d'inverno, saldo come la roccia delle ere?

In fondo al proprio cuore Aziraphale aveva sempre saputo, con una vergogna appena mitigata dalla fede, di essere un angelo imperfetto.   
Forse scontava il lungo mescolarsi agli esseri umani; o forse era stato così fin dall'Inizio.

(_Aziraphale cercava accuratamente di non soffermarsi su questo particolare pensiero_).

Poi era arrivato l'Armageddon; o meglio, non era arrivato affatto, tranne forse che per lui.  
  


Proviamo a immaginare lo stato d'animo di Aziraphale la sera di quella fatale giornata, mentre siede nella luce azzurrognola di un bus di linea. Una mano premuta in quella di Crowley.  
Mentre con passo assente scende dal bus a Mayfair, seguendo la fiammata rossa dei capelli di Crowley.

Non ha quasi pronunciato parola durante il viaggio; _terribilmente poco garbato_, registra una parte lontana della sua mente.   
Questo avrebbe qualche importanza se si trattasse di qualcuno che non sia Crowley.  
Crowley che ha preso la sua mano naufraga e l'ha tenuta stretta fino a che l'autobus non si è fermato.

  
...Dobbiamo comprendere Aziraphale: abituato ad ammettere un fatto nuovo ogni dieci anni, ha dovuto accettarne decine nello spazio di una settimana, di un giorno; e non parliamo di piccolezze come l'invenzione di un nuovo carattere a stampa.

Tutto il mondo di Aziraphale si è rovesciato a testa in giù, è scoppiato come sotto una bomba. In mezzo alle macerie fumanti, ancora una volta, solamente un viso è rimasto; ancora una volta, una mano si è protesa verso la sua.

Ecco quindi che Aziraphale segue Crowley nel suo appartamento di Mayfair, ecco che la serratura si chiude alle loro spalle con un leggero _click_.

Ecco che un altro pezzetto del mondo ritrova il suo posto nella mente di Aziraphale, con un altro, minuscolo _click_.

Aziraphale sollevò lo sguardo sul corridoio in penombra; nessuno dei due aveva pensato di accendere la luce. Dalla finestra della stanza accanto filtrava il biancore dei lampioni.

C'era silenzio, ora.

"Come stai, angelo?"   
La voce di Crowley era poco più di un sussurro, un fruscio d'ali nel buio.

"Perfettamente, mio caro."   
Aziraphale mentiva, o forse no. Guardava Crowley e improvvisamente sembrava sciocco non avere più la sua mano nella propria. Sentiva sgorgare in petto un fiotto di calore che non accennava a fermarsi; presto, pensò vagamente, avrebbe inondato l'appartamento.

Crowley era stanco, così stanco nei suoi abiti bruciacchiati e con i capelli cosparsi di cenere; pallido nella poca luce bianca, le fragili spalle incurvate.  
E il suo pensiero era ancora per Aziraphale, solo per Aziraphale.

Aziraphale che desiderava tenerlo fra le braccia finché non si fosse addormentato.  
(_anche tutta la notte, anche cento anni, non importa, non importa_).

Crowley non aveva ancora abbandonato il riparo dei suoi occhiali scuri, e li spinse indietro con uno scatto della mano prima di scivolare verso la porta più vicina.

"Vado... Prendo qualcosa da bere. Vuoi da bere?"

"...solo una tazza di tè, per favore."

Una voce distante nella testa di Aziraphale insisteva che era meglio smettere di guardare Crowley; che doveva dissimulare, mettere un coperchio sullo straripante calore che gli saliva su per la gola.   
Ma Aziraphale non aveva più voglia di ascoltare.

Guardò Crowley, sporco ed esausto e _meraviglioso, _esitante sulla soglia_._

Il mondo che si andava ricomponendo poco alla volta nella mente di Aziraphale aveva un nuovo centro, nuove leggi gravitazionali; un magnetismo che gli permetteva di fermare le stelle con lo sguardo.

"Grazie." disse; e qualcosa di quel calore gli sfuggì dalle labbra, riverberò nella voce.

Crowley aprì la bocca, la richiuse, sembrò lottare un momento con le parole; poi con un suono gutturale scomparve verso la cucina.

Aziraphale sorrise e si rese conto di essere felice.

La voce nella sua mente aveva un bel ripetere che era finita. Da una remota distanza, strepitava che adesso, reietti per inferno e paradiso, stavano probabilmente attraversando l'ultima notte della loro vita. "L_a fine è vicina_", gridava, come certi predicatori di strada.

Ma Aziraphale aveva piuttosto l'impressione che il mondo fosse appena cominciato.   
Qualcuno gli aveva aperto il petto e vi aveva versato un'irrequieta felicità, quel calore che le sue costole non bastavano a contenere, e che si spandeva come la luce di una fiamma.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulle pareti spoglie dell'appartamento, sulle statue che spiegavano le ali nell'ombra; accarezzò le piante che sospiravano nel buio, varcò con passo lieve la soglia di una camera.

Al centro della stanza nuda campeggiava un letto disfatto; Aziraphale ripensò a un lontano giorno di maggio, a uno sfolgorio di capelli rossi.

Il turbamento che aveva provato allora si riaccese, avvampò nel calore che gli consumava il petto; bruciò con un dolore squisito, che Aziraphale saggiò a occhi chiusi.

Quando li riaprì, si accorse di qualcosa gettato ai piedi del letto.  
  
Sembrava un viluppo di spessa lana grezza, stranamente fuori posto accanto alle lenzuola delicate. Aziraphale lo raccolse, rigirandolo fra le mani; vi riconobbe un mantello di fattura antiquata, come la cappa di un ordine monastico -

"..._Oh_."

Con un lieve _click_, un nuovo tassello andò al suo posto nella mente di Aziraphale.

°°°

Crowley aveva le mani che tremavano e _merda, c'è più vino sul bancone che nel bicchiere - _ lasciò perdere il calice e si attaccò direttamente alla bottiglia per un lungo sorso.   
_...E forse è meglio lo scotch_, pensò cupamente, cambiando il contenuto della bottiglia con uno schiocco di dita.

_E' solo la stanchezza, _pensò, _quella e tutto il casino di oggi che sta venendo giù tutto insieme_, quello e gli occhi di Aziraphale, quasi neri nella semioscurità, quasi luminosi su Crowley paralizzato come un animale davanti ai fari.

Cosa c'era nello sguardo di Aziraphale che gli aveva tolto l'aria dai polmoni e la terra sotto i piedi, che l'aveva inchiodato lì, con il cuore incastrato fra le costole?

Crowley aveva una paura fottuta di tornare di là e allo stesso tempo sarebbe morto, in questo istante preciso stecchito stramazzato a terra, se non avesse avuto le mani e la bocca e ogni centimetro di Aziraphale su di sè _adesso_, qui sul bancone della cucina, a terra in corridoio, ovunque purché-

Con un'esclamazione strozzata Crowley si costrinse a tornare in sè.   
Si voltò di scatto verso la porta - _la segretezza, la segretezza innanzi tutto dannazione_ \- ma Aziraphale non era lì.   
In effetti non sembrava essere in corridoio.   
Dov'era?

°°°

Un cuore abituato alla segretezza è un cuore forte.  
Dolore, gioia, amore: ogni emozione, per quanto devastante, è costretta al suo interno; minaccia cento volte di spaccarlo, di rivoltarlo da dentro a fuori riversandone tutto il contenuto; ma il cuore che ama in segreto impara a non spezzarsi, a non scoppiare anche quando trabocca.  
Un cuore abituato a seimila anni di censura, ormai, può sopportare tutto.  
  


Ma quando si affacciò alla camera da letto e vide le lacrime negli occhi di Aziraphale, Crowley sentì il proprio cuore lottatore cedere di schianto.

  
Gli occhi di Aziraphale, quegli occhi chiari di pioggia e di stelle, erano fissi su di lui e pieni di pianto, la fronte, le pieghe della bocca piene di tristezza, fra le mani la prova della stupida _stupida_ pazzia di Crowley e del suo cuore insensato.  
Quel mantello che conservava da una gelida notte lontana e in cui aveva cercato calore solo la notte prima (era soltanto la notte prima?)

"_Crowley_."

"Io - è - sono secoli che mi dimentico di ridartelo" le parole capitombolarono fuori dalla bocca di Crowley tutte insieme, un pieno fallimento di dissimulazione. "-l'avevo tirato fuori quando pensavo di andarmene, di partire senza - di andare su-" il demone boccheggiò. "...Aziraphale, ti prego, non piangere." 

  
Ed era interamente la cosa sbagliata da dire, perché l'angelo chiuse gli occhi ricacciando indietro un singhiozzo e Crowley lo sentì arrivare dritto a infilzargli il cuore.  
"Ti prego. Dimmi cosa devo fare. Qualsiasi cosa, te lo giuro, ma non piangere-"

  
Seimila anni, centomila disastri, e Crowley non aveva mai visto Aziraphale cedere al pianto.   
  
L'aveva visto preoccuparsi, ammutolire dal dolore o dall'angoscia, impallidire con le labbra strette nella rabbia. L'aveva visto rischiararsi come un giorno di sole, commuoversi a teatro o su una poesia, estasiarsi su un _confit de canard _o su una sinfonia.   
Sempre Crowley teneva con sè il suo sorriso, impresso dietro le costole dove nessun altro lo potesse vedere.

Aziraphale che era stato candido, testardo, deluso o ferito, ingenuo, ma mai _fragile_. Crowley era di fronte a un cataclisma, sentì il respiro tradirlo, frammentarsi in singulti.   
"_Ti prego_, angelo."

"Da quanto..?" chiese Aziraphale, senza ancora distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, _come fai a trovarmi dietro le lenti, dietro il buio_.

"Ah- quello - se - ssse fai i conti, saranno quei ssettecento anni-"

Aziraphale scrollò il capo e posò il dannato mantello sul letto, poi mosse un passo verso di lui e Crowley sentì i propri contorni fremere e sfumare.

  
Forse era questo che provavano le prede del serpente, immobili prima di essere divorate. E Crowley non potè impedire al proprio cuore di schiantarsi sullo sterno, al proprio respiro di interrompersi, mentre Aziraphale sollevava una mano e con delicatezza gli sfilava gli occhiali.

  
Il cuore di Crowley è un martello sulla gabbia delle costole, un ruggito nei suoi timpani - e tutto quello che può fare è non rovesciare gli occhi quando il palmo di Aziraphale si posa sulla sua guancia.   
"_Ti prego_, Crowley. Ho bisogno di saperlo. _Da quanto_..?"

E Crowley si arrende, mentre con un piccolo gemito inclina il viso per premere sulla mano di Aziraphale. "Sempre." sospira. "Sempre."

  
°°°

  
Aziraphale non credeva che il proprio cuore potesse spezzarsi più di così, ma in questa notte dei miracoli non c'è più nulla che non possa accadere.

Il pianto gli strappa un singhiozzo prolungato mentre nasconde il viso sul lungo collo di Crowley.

  
Seimila anni. Tutta la storia che è possibile contare in giorni, mesi e notti e anni; da tanto tempo Crowley prova per lui _questo_, questo sentimento con cui Aziraphale sta lottando da una manciata di decenni appena, e che nella sua vittoria si è rivelato dolcissimo e straziante.

In tanto tempo, fin dall'inizio, Crowley è stato al fianco di Aziraphale, è stato per lui amico e fratello; e sempre portando in cuore _questo._   
E Aziraphale..?

Aziraphale ha così a lungo esitato, senza capire o forse senza voler capire; ha preso, preso, preso dall'angelo caduto che non ha mai smesso di tornare a lui, di amare senza riserve e senza chiedere nulla, mai.

  
"Mi dispiace, _oh, Crowley_." singhiozza, senza osare staccarsi, senza osare toccarlo. "Perdonami."

Piano, piano, delicatamente, come le dita che si chiudono intorno a una farfalla, Crowley cinse Aziraphale fra le braccia; con un tremito le mani si posarono fra le sue scapole, lo attirarono più vicino.   
Aziraphale poteva avvertire il battito del suo cuore vibrare attraverso gli abiti, attraverso le costole, nel sangue caldo sotto la pelle.

Anche la voce rotta di Crowley gli giunse come vibrazione tattile, attraverso la guancia che teneva premuta sulla sua spalla, fra le dita che adesso si aggrappavano alla stoffa della sua giacca.

"Non è niente." aveva risposto Crowley in un soffio, e con un brivido Aziraphale aveva sentito il respiro caldo sullo scalpo. "E' tutto ok, angelo. Non hai fatto niente."

Aziraphale sollevò il capo dalla spalla di Crowley - istantaneamente rimpiangendone il contatto - quel tanto che bastava a cercare i suoi occhi. Occhi gialli che si tuffarono immediatamente verso il basso, le pupille nere dilatate nel buio, finché lo sguardo fermo di Aziraphale non li costrinse a tornare nei suoi.

"...esatto." disse Aziraphale, così vicino che i loro nasi si sfioravano. "Ma ti prometto che non accadrà più."  
E poiché non poteva tollerare un momento di più il panico e il dubbio sul viso di Crowley, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.  
  
  


Chiudiamo gli occhi quando ci tuffiamo nel vuoto; chiudiamo gli occhi quando piombiamo in un dolore o in un piacere profondo, che sia un proiettile al cuore o un capriccio di Tchaikovskij.  
Chiudiamo gli occhi quando quello che accade in noi è troppo per il mondo al di fuori, e talvolta è difficile raccontare cosa abbiamo provato quando finalmente torniamo in superficie.

  
Dentro Aziraphale non c'è più posto per voci del passato o preoccupazione per il futuro, non c'è l'appartamento scuro e neppure Londra con le sue luci lontane.  
Ci sono solo le labbra di Crowley sulle sue e quel guaito che ne sfugge prima che lunghe dita si tuffino fra i suoi capelli, prima delle sue mani premute fra le scapole ossute di Crowley e giù lungo la sua schiena, prima che quelle labbra si aprano e che sia Aziraphale a gemere di sorpresa. 

Ci sono piccoli baci orfani sulle sue guance ancora rigate di lacrime e un mormorio sommesso che suona come una preghiera, ma Aziraphale è quasi certo - è solo il suo nome, ripetuto ancora e ancora, intervallato da imprecazioni, mangiato da un bacio, esalato da un sospiro.  
  
  


Costò un certo sforzo riaprire gli occhi, separarsi quel tanto che bastava per mormorare "Non te lo lascerò mai più dubitare." Ancora un bacio, per suggellare una promessa. "Che io ti amo."

  
  


Possiamo passare intere vite a costruire castelli di dubbi, a guardare le ombre per non perdere gli occhi in faccia al sole, nascosti nel buio a riflettere ed esitare e ad _aspettare_.

Non importa: la verità, come la luce, ci inonderà in un istante. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa e la precedente dovevano essere un capitolo solo, con un vago nesso.
> 
> Crowley purtroppo ha familiarità con il pianto fin dall'Inizio, quando anche lui era ancora nuovo e innocente - e si sorprendeva ancora per la crudeltà altrui (il Diluvio, la crocifissione).  
Aziraphale non aveva ancora mai pianto (chi ha fede non dispera); ma pensare di aver causato sofferenza, più o meno intenzionalmente, per di più a Crowley...
> 
> Poi però come mio solito sono partita per la tangente.
> 
> Tu che mi leggi: se hai avuto l'ammirevole pazienza di arrivare fino a qui, ti andrebbe di lasciarmi una recensione?  
Ho un gran bisogno di critiche (costruttive o no, it's your call).  
Grazie! <3


	8. 2.019 d.C. // Il mondo prima

Cominciamo da qui.   
Da un nido, piccolo e racchiuso fra la tettoia e il muro, da una rondine. Cominciamo dal primo volo.

Il nido è sospeso su nient'altro che aria e laggiù, lontanissimo, c'è il selciato grigio. Otto metri, dieci metri; cosa significano per la rondine, per le sue ali non più larghe di una spanna?

Pensiamo al rimbombo nel suo piccolo petto mentre si prepara al salto, spiegando minuscole ali di carta. Pensiamo al vento che fischia fra le penne, ai raggi obliqui del sole all'alba.  
Pensiamo all'istante in cui si getta nel vuoto, senza sapere se è vero che può volare.

Pensiamo a chi salta da un edificio in fiamme, alla paura, al folle coraggio e alla più folle speranza.

In un appartamento di Londra, nella notte estiva, il cuore di Crowley ha appena compiuto un balzo simile.

"Sempre.", ha confessato, e i muri attorno al suo cuore senza grazia si sono sbriciolati, crollati millenni di sforzi e di attenzione e disciplina.

La mano di Aziraphale si è ritratta e Crowley ha stretto i denti per non seguirla, per non tendere il collo e rubare solo un altro istante.

_Avrai pietà di me, angelo, lo so - come quella notte a Soho con quel thermos a quadri, come nella pioggia sul muro dell'Eden - ti prego, ancora un po' di indulgenza, non disgustarti di me, dei miei folli desideri, di questo rancido, sudicio amore._  
_Dimentica e domani ti porterò ancora quello _Châteauneuf-du-Pape_, ceniamo fuori, il Ritz, quello che vuoi. _  
_Dimentica._  
_Ma non scacciarmi._

"Mi dispiace, _oh Crowley_."

_\- ti prego -_

_"_Perdonami_."_

(Perdonami.)  
(Tratteniamo il fiato. Stiamo ancora cadendo.)

_Perdonami, hai frainteso? Perdonami, non posso? Perdonami e..?_

Un ciocco buttato nel fuoco in un milione di scintille; troppe adesso per Crowley e il suo cervello in fiamme.

Ma non importa. Non importa: quello che conta ora sono le lacrime di Aziraphale - e a queste, almeno, può rispondere.

Ci vuole un momento, per ricordarsi come si fa a muovere le braccia, per trovare il coraggio, per farlo davvero dopo averlo tanto immaginato.   
Ma Aziraphale è sulla sua spalla, terribilmente reale e caldo, e quando finalmente lo stringe a sè, Crowley chiude tutto il resto fuori.

L'Armageddon - Dio - Lucifero, non c'è niente che importi fuori dal perimetro delle sue braccia; spiegherebbe le ali se solo osasse farlo, geloso ne farebbe una cortina scura per sottrarre questo istante a tutto il resto.

Ma Aziraphale sta piangendo.

Crowley costringe all'obbedienza la lingua inaridita. "Non è niente." mormora. "È tutto ok, angelo. Non hai fatto niente."

E davvero, non c'è niente di meglio che riesce a dire?

Ma l'ultimo barlume di lucidità serve interamente per non affondare il viso fra i riccioli di Aziraphale, per frenare le mani che serpeggiano da sole lungo le sue spalle.

...per quanto riguarda quello che succede dopo, la lucidità di Crowley non è presente per testimoniare.  
  


(Il vento ha spinto in alto le ali della rondine, il suicida è stato raccolto in volo)

  
Perché pochi istanti dopo c'è l'impossibile calore delle labbra di Aziraphale, le guance di Aziraphale che sanno di sale e acqua di colonia e vecchi libri e le dita forti di Aziraphale fra le vertebre, a seminare una cascata di scintille alla base del collo e a strappargli un ansito - a cui Aziraphale fa eco schiudendo le labbra fra le sue - e poi - blackout.

Crowley esiste solo nella misura in cui la sua pelle è a contatto con quella di Aziraphale, nella disperante, turgida morbidezza della sua bocca, nella delicatezza dei riccioli della sua nuca, nel calore bruciante del suo collo.   
Ubriaco del profumo dei suoi capelli, della musica spezzata del suo respiro, del fuoco che scopre sotto le mani di Aziraphale, Crowley è prossimo alla febbre quando l'angelo si separa da lui, lo guarda con un sorriso

e come se nulla fosse

dice

"Io ti amo."

Dall'alto, la parola fluttua lentamente su Crowley come una piuma. Squassa l'aria come un tuono, gli cava il cuore dal petto e lo restituisce di una misura sbagliata, così che fa male ritornato al suo posto.

E poi Crowley deve fare la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto.  
Inspira dolorosamente, le mani puntellate sulle spalle di Aziraphale; chiude gli occhi per non vedere il suo viso. E con voce spezzata risponde, "Fermati."  
  


°°°

Aziraphale esce da quel bacio come da un bagno profumato, sentendosi caldo e pesante, la pelle ipersensibile e tutti i sensi ovattati, offuscati dal vapore.

Ma fra le sue braccia Crowley si è irrigidito in un groviglio di tensione, al punto che la sua voce minaccia di incrinarsi quando lo spinge via e bisbiglia - _implora _\- "Fermati."

E Aziraphale si ferma; allenta la presa sugli scarni fianchi nervosi; con i pollici traccia lenti cerchi sui muscoli contratti; aspetta che Crowley ritrovi il respiro.

"Crowley." chiama piano, e lascia un piccolo bacio sulla mano avvinghiata alla sua spalla sinistra.

"Guardami."

...E' come una magia, poter richiamare a sè quegli occhi gialli, più smarriti che mai e in cui Aziraphale riesce finalmente a leggere quello che è _sempre stato scritto_.   
"Non avere paura." sussurra.

Le lunghe dita di Crowley sulle sue spalle si contraggono, per un istante gli angoli della bocca si sollevano in un sogghigno automatico, il fantasma di un _chi, io?_ e di una spavalderia messa in scena con cura.

Che però non raggiunge i suoi occhi immensi, ancora persi in quelli di Aziraphale.

Crowley deglutisce a fatica.  
"Angelo." balbetta. Inspira, serra le labbra. "Ne sei - sei sssicuro?"

Crowley è una stella pulsar e Aziraphale finalmente riesce a captarne ogni palpito, ogni oscillazione.   
E _finalmente _comprende con miracolosa chiarezza che la sola cosa che ha potuto frenare il cuore meteorico di Crowley, impedirgli di scoppiare fino ad oggi, è stato lo stesso amore per Aziraphale; il timore di turbarlo, l'ansia di ferirlo, l'angoscia di vederlo cadere.   
Aziraphale in questo momento ha la certezza di sentire i suoi pensieri come fossero i propri; e non può fare a meno di sorridere, perché ora, finalmente, ora può rispondere.

"E' la sola cosa di cui sono sicuro."

E questa volta è Crowley a proiettarsi in avanti e a prendergli il viso fra le mani, baciandolo con un'avidità che solo fino a un istante fa non c'era - che regala ad Aziraphale un fremito dalla nuca alla radice della schiena.

Sotto la lingua, i denti, Crowley brucia come fuoco, sotto le mani di Aziraphale si inarca flessuoso come una canna; Aziraphale può sentire l'assestarsi delle ossa, il guizzo dei muscoli, il calore liscio della pelle quando le sue dita sgusciano sotto la camicia... Dalla gola di Crowley esce un suono basso che riverbera nella cassa toracica e Aziraphale vuole sentirlo ancora, e ancora, e ancora.

_Di più, di più_, Aziraphale insinua una mano lungo la colonna vertebrale e con l'altra afferra la cresta di un'anca, flette possessivamente le dita nella carne - e Crowley si lascia sfuggire un lungo sibilo; un attimo dopo i suoi denti scorrono lungo la mandibola dell'angelo, sulla gola, e Aziraphale sussulta, la testa gettata indietro.

"...Angelo." ansima Crowley, il fiato bollente sulla pelle bagnata; e Aziraphale si lascia spingere più vicino al letto, fino a che non si trova a sedere sul materasso con il demone a cavalcioni. Crowley che scivola fuori dalla propria giacca con un'ondulazione serpentina e procede ad accanirsi sulla sua cravatta a farfalla.

Aziraphale non può fare a meno di riempirsene gli occhi; Crowley con i capelli stravolti, le labbra arrossate che scoprono i denti bianchi e una concentrazione furiosa negli occhi lucidi. Splendido.

In un attimo ha tolto di mezzo il farfallino e ha sbrigativamente aperto i primi bottoni della camicia di Aziraphale, per avventarsi ancora sul suo collo, alternando piccoli morsi a lunghe esplorazioni della lingua; il respiro dell'angelo si fa sempre più corto - finché Crowley affonda i denti nella carne tenera fra il collo e la spalla - e a quel punto Aziraphale geme a voce alta, suscitando una risposta incontrollata dai fianchi di Crowley.

"Cristo-" annaspa nell'orecchio di Aziraphale "angelo, se - se dobbiamo fermarci -"  
"Per niente al mondo." e anche se le parole di Aziraphale arrivano soffocate, la sua bocca premuta con urgenza sul petto di Crowley, il senso deve essere chiaro perché quelle lunghe dita si tuffano fra i suoi capelli e li tirano non-così-gentilmente indietro, aprendo a Crowley l'accesso alla sua bocca, e Aziraphale...

...Aziraphale non ha mai avuto il pregio della moderazione. Sa che quando indulge a una voglia, che sia gola o curiosità, non saprà trattenersi. Aziraphale non assapora il cibo, ne trae godimento fino all'ultima molecola; non compra libri, li accumula come un drago il suo tesoro. Non è mai stato persuaso che il piacere sia una cosa intrinsecamente sbagliata, se ottenuto senza fare del male, se porta ad amare di più il mondo che Dio e gli uomini hanno creato.   
Aziraphale è un sensuale che non ha mai saputo scindere contemplazione e voluttà; non ha mai saputo dare a questa un limite. Avere tutto, o avere niente.  
E adesso non c'è più alcun motivo per fermarsi a _niente_.

Aziraphale afferra Crowley sotto le cosce e si alza senza interrompere il feroce bacio del demone, le sue dita che ora stanno prendendo d'assalto il resto dei bottoni che lo separano dalla pelle nuda di Aziraphale.   
Crowley registra la nuova posizione con un mugolio di apprezzamento e allaccia le caviglie dietro Aziraphale, per rimanere stabile mentre finalmente slaccia l'ultimo bottone e apre le mani sul petto dell'angelo; dieci dita che si allargano dal plesso solare alle costole e ognuna apre per Aziraphale un nuovo sigillo di desiderio.

"_Crowley_-" (è davvero la sua voce? Senza fiato, senza filtro) - ed è il suo turno di spingere il demone sul letto, chinarsi a succhiare quel sussulto di sorpresa direttamente dalle sue labbra.

Crowley è un banchetto, un prezioso manoscritto, e Aziraphale vuole assaporarne ogni boccone, studiarne ogni pagina, ogni figura e anche le note a margine.  
  


°°°

Ci sono bestiole come i conigli e le cavie che possono morire di puro batticuore.   
Crowley non è propenso a credere che i demoni possano avere lo stesso problema; ma in questo momento forse è proprio quello che sta accadendo.   
Aziraphale lo bacia con l'avidità di chi annega e cerca l'aria, mentre lotta con i bottoni della camicia di Crowley e la apre con uno strattone.  
Quando Aziraphale spezza il bacio e si solleva a guardarlo, le labbra semiaperte e gli occhi bui di desiderio, Crowley conclude che morire adesso non sarebbe poi questa tragedia.

"...Dio. Sei splendido."   
"Ngk."

Una risposta eloquente; ma Aziraphale ha capito. Gli regala un altro dei suoi sorrisi, e nel bel mezzo di tutto questo riesce ancora a sembrare _timido_.

_Ti amo. Ti amo, ti amo,_ ti amo_ e morirò innamorato di te, domani o alla fine dei tempi. _

Una mano di Aziraphale gli sfiora i capelli - _ma prima giuro che saprai quanto ti amo, ho avuto seimila anni per pensarci_ \- Aziraphale gli accarezza una guancia -_ ti dirò quanto ho pensato alle tue mani, alle tue braccia_ \- e si ferma a tormentare il colletto della camicia.

"...Posso?" sussurra, e a Crowley sfugge una piccola risata senza fiato.

_E'__ un po' troppo tardi per questo, angelo_ \- _mi sei entrato sotto la pelle prima che sapessi cosa voleva dire, hai fatto il nido fra le mie costole e ti sei preso tutto lo spazio_. _Davvero hai bisogno di chiedere?__ Non lo sai che tutto il mio sangue canta solo Aziraphale, Aziraphale, Aziraphale? _

Ecco cosa vorrebbe rispondere; e invece la sua lingua traditrice se ne esce con 

"...che ne è stato di _vai troppo veloce per me, Crowley_?"

_...Oh, per l'amore di - _

La freccia va a segno; c'è una piccola contrazione colpevole nelle spalle di Aziraphale. E qualcosa di implorante nei suoi occhi, che devasta il cuore di Crowley quando risponde

"...Da domani non voglio più avere rimpianti."

Cosa può fare, un demone con un cuore di cavia sul punto di scoppiare, se non annuire ricacciando le lacrime fra i denti?  
  


°°°

Aziraphale trae un lungo respiro per tornare in equilibrio.  
Crowley sotto di lui è una corda tesa pronta a spezzarsi, riverso e palpitante, vulnerabile come una ferita aperta.   
L'angelo può vedere il battito del cuore nel sussulto del suo petto, sotto l'arco della clavicola; pallido nella luce delle stelle che entra dalla finestra, un tremito impercettibile dalle minute spalle alle costole indifese.   
Resa senza condizioni.

E Aziraphale è sopraffatto da un moto d'amore che gli taglia il respiro, appanna gli occhi di un velo di lacrime.   
E' blasfemo pensare che il gesto di togliersi la giacca, il gilet e la camicia, sfilarsi dagli strati che lo avvolgono uno dopo l'altro, abbia qualcosa della preparazione a un rito sacro?   
Cosa gli fa chiudere gli occhi, cosa rende il solo fatto di essere _visti _nella propria nuda fragilità così intimo, così devastante? 

Aziraphale cerca lo sguardo di Crowley - quegli occhi gialli, immensi nell'ombra - ed è grato per il raro dono di poterli vedere, anch'essi così esposti, così vulnerabili. Solo adesso osa tendere le mani e sfilare la camicia di Crowley dalle sue spalle lunari, e quando la sua pelle nuda sfiora la pelle nuda di lui Aziraphale trasalisce come per un contatto elettrico.

Ma poi ci sono le braccia di Crowley intorno al suo collo e dita delicate sul suo scalpo e la distesa meravigliosa della schiena di Crowley sotto le sue mani, il calore bruciante che si accende dove i loro corpi si toccano; Crowley è fatto di angoli e nodi e ossa sporgenti e il corpo di Aziraphale è morbido per accoglierli e scioglierli tutti.

Piano, piano, Aziraphale semina piccoli baci da uno zigomo all'altro, sulla fronte, lungo la curva di un orecchio.  
_Perdona la mia fretta, perdona il mio egoismo; perdona se in una sola notte cerco di ripagare milioni di giorni. Perdonami e accetta questo amore arrivato in ritardo; questo sciocco si era perso, lo hai ritrovato appena in tempo._

Con tutta la delicatezza di cui è capace, mani intrecciate con mani, Aziraphale spinge Crowley fra i cuscini.   
Si accorge fuori tempo massimo che scarpe e calze sono d'impiccio, le fa sparire con un gesto delle dita; e poi, come un ripensamento, anche i pantaloni.   
Uno squittio di protesta da parte di Crowley gli strappa un sorriso che si trasforma in altro, quando una gamba snella scivola dietro la sua e lo attira più vicino, a un'angolazione altamente suggestiva e che suscita un basso gemito da parte di entrambi.

"Sei un subdolo serpente." ridacchia Aziraphale senza fiato sulle labbra di Crowley, che si incurvano in un sorriso.  
"Ti piace." risponde lui piantandogli un bacio a stampo all'angolo della bocca; e anche nella sua voce c'è un po' di affanno.  
"Lo _adoro_." rettifica prima di baciare Crowley a piena bocca. Si impone di farlo lentamente, con intenzione, scivolando appena indietro per rendere più tollerabile il contatto.

Quando torna a guardarlo in viso, Crowley sta sorridendo, _davvero_ sorridendo come quel giorno sul muro dell'Eden, ed è abbagliante; Aziraphale deve abbassare lo sguardo, nascondersi sul suo petto.  
_E' poco_, pensa strofinando la guancia sui pettorali screziati di peluria rossa, _"ti adoro", è poco. _ Aziraphale cerca le parole, fruga come una gazza ladra, mentre con le labbra vaga lungo il torace di Crowley.

"Sei un subdolo serpente, e come il sole che rompe le nuvole dopo una tempesta. Come la luce su un prato bagnato. Sei come il grano di peperoncino nascosto dentro il cioccolato-" e Crowley ride, così Aziraphale sorride e prosegue - "Come il brivido della Nona di Beethoven. Come il bacio al mondo intero."   
"_Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt._"  
"...il tuo tedesco è terribile."  
"Uff, perché tutti si aspettano che il diavolo sappia il tedesco?"

Ed è il turno di Aziraphale di ridacchiare, prima di deporre un bacio sull'ombelico di Crowley.  
  


_Come si trasforma l'amore in parole?_  
_Ecco perché esiste la poesia, ecco perché il Cantico dei Cantici è pieno di splendide assurdità, ecco perché non si smette mai di scriverlo e cantarlo e inciderlo sui muri._ Dovrei paragonarti a un estivo meriggio? _Dovrò inventare da capo le parole per te,__ darò a ogni cosa un nome nuovo e buono; sarai il mio giardino dell'Eden._

  
Aziraphale preme le labbra sul cuore di Crowley, può sentirlo rispondere sotto la pelle.

"Come il male che fanno i polmoni dopo una corsa. Come quei passi di Dostoevskij che non puoi spiegare ma solo _capire_, come l'aria su un ginocchio sbucciato. Come la sensazione dopo un bel pianto."

Aziraphale bacia il punto dove le costole si saldano allo sterno, "E in verità, come niente altro al mondo."

Un piccolo terremoto di singhiozzi; e quando Aziraphale solleva di nuovo lo sguardo, Crowley ha un braccio gettato sugli occhi, i denti stretti e lacrime che piovono copiose sulle lenzuola.

"Crowley..."

Un istante dopo Crowley lo ha attirato ferocemente fra le sue braccia, stringendolo con tutte le sue forze e nascondendo il viso sulla sua spalla.

"Sei _tremendo_." accusa tra un singhiozzo e l'altro. E poi, con una stretta più forte. "Ti amo, sai."

"Ti amo anch'io."

E Aziraphale si accorge che non c'è niente altro da dire.  
  
  


Consideriamo un appartamento a Mayfair, a Londra, nelle ore più solitarie della notte. 

Quello che accade dietro porte chiuse, nel buio di una camera da letto, non è diverso da quello che accade e accadrà sempre fra esseri che si amano. 

Che si sono incontrati, un giorno, e non si sono lasciati più.

_Che cos'era il mondo prima di me e di te? _   
_Niente, niente, perché non c'è mai stato altro, e adesso io lo so._   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu che hai letto fino a qui: grazie ❤️  
Se ti va, lasciami un commento: feedback is love ❤️❤️❤️


	9. 2.019 d.C. // Il mondo prima - reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... sì, avrei potuto chiudere con il capitolo prima. Come Victor Hugo, scrivere
> 
> "Qui ci fermiamo. Sulla soglia della prima notte nuziale sta ritto in piedi un angelo sorridente, col dito sulle labbra."
> 
> Keep it classy.
> 
> INVECE 
> 
> *PORNOGRAPHY!*
> 
> ...I am sorry.

_Immagino che siamo pari, adesso_, pensa Crowley mentre Aziraphale costella di baci il suo viso rigato di lacrime.

Piangere come un bambino non era esattamente il modo in cui aveva immaginato di sedurre l'angelo; ma ad essere franchi, non aveva mai immaginato di farlo _davvero_.

Non aveva mai immaginato nemmeno di poter tenere Aziraphale fra le braccia e fra le gambe, seminudo sul suo letto, con le sue mani fra i capelli e la bocca nella sua; e per questo, sarebbe stato disposto a pagare ben più di qualche lacrima.  
  


Crowley sospira, stringendosi ancora un po' ad Aziraphale e al generoso conforto dei suoi fianchi.

Ora che l'affanno del pianto si sta placando, sta tornando consapevole del soffice peso dell'angelo su di sè e di quanto le proprie mani si stiano facendo curiose; e quando Aziraphale decide di assaggiare una lacrima ancora fresca, la punta della lingua sulla sua tempia, la risposta dei fianchi di Crowley è inequivocabile.

Pausa.

Aziraphale lo guarda con gli occhi azzurri spalancati e un rossore diffuso sul naso e sulle guance.

Nessuno dei due ha ancora dato mostra di rilevare l'evidente erezione dell'altro; e Crowley non sa se trovare la reazione virginale di Aziraphale adorabile o esasperante.

Aziraphale con una domanda che gli pende dalle labbra.

Crowley è esperto, ormai; le vede arrivare dall'irrequietezza degli occhi, dalla piega impercettibile della bocca.

E adesso, anche dal minuto riassestarsi dei muscoli delle spalle.

Crowley sorride suo malgrado; con tocco leggero fa scorrere le dita dalla nuca dell'angelo alla schiena, dove comincerebbero le ali, se potesse vederle. Si gode la vista del volto di Aziraphale che si distende in un'espressione di beatitudine; e prova una piccola scintilla di orgoglio, nel sapere di averla suscitata.  
Si issa sui gomiti.

"Spara, angelo."

Aziraphale guarda altrove per qualche secondo prima di incontrare i suoi occhi.

"Stavo solo considerando, ehm. Per la mia conoscenza di queste cose..."

Crowley alza un sopracciglio. Aziraphale torna a guardare verso il soffitto, inclina leggermente la testa da un lato.   
Eccola che arriva.

"...come posso dire. Per la mia conoscenza teorica di questo genere di cose, l'esperienza riveste una certa rilevanza. Mentre la mia è, per l'appunto. Uhm. Conoscenza teorica."  
Aziraphale si ferma e torna a guardarlo.

"...e il punto è..?" avanza pazientemente Crowley; un indizio di riso gli tira già gli angoli della bocca.

Aziraphale si ritrae leggermente fra le spalle.   
"...il punto è... Sei sicuro che vada bene. Per te?"

La risata sale alle labbra di Crowley come spuma in un bicchiere di champagne; prende il viso di Aziraphale fra le mani e lo bacia, con un piccolo morso sul labbro inferiore.

"Oh, dovrò accontentarmi, suppongo." ride strofinando il naso contro il suo.

Si allontana un poco per guardare ancora Aziraphale negli occhi, facendo scorrere un pollice sulla sua guancia. L'angelo ha l'aria confusa ma fiduciosa di un cucciolo smarrito e Crowley sente ammiccare sulla lingua una scintilla.

"...E poi." Sussurra, sfoderando il suo sorriso più impudico. "...Non è la prima volta."

Il piccolo palpito delle narici di Aziraphale gli dice che ha fatto breccia.   
Crowley si regala un lungo, languido bacio sulle labbra dell'angelo prima di tornare a bisbigliare al suo orecchio.

"L'abbiamo fatto nei giardini di Versailles. Sul sofà della tua libreria, sullo scrittoio, anche. Sul letto dell'imperatrice Caterina la Grande, in più bettole di quante ne possa ricordare. Mi hai sbattuto contro il muro dell'abbazia di Tintern, ti ho rovesciato sui tappeti di tutta la nobiltà italiana. Ti ho avuto proprio su questo letto, non sai già quante volte, ormai, e più o meno su ogni superficie piana della casa."   
Crowley si ferma per leccarsi le labbra, ammirare l'effetto delle sue parole su Aziraphale.   
Pupille enormi, respiri minuscoli.   
_Bene_.

"...Certo, era tutto nella mia testa." Sospira Crowley dolente, inclinando il capo. "Ma mi conosci, angelo." Un'occhiata di sotto in su, la voce un bisbiglio a fior di labbra. "Ho una grande immaginazione."

Lo sguardo di Aziraphale _brucia _e Crowley respira con fatica, già questo potrebbe bastare a farlo andare in pezzi.   
_Stacci dentro, Romeo. _  
Chiude gli occhi e inspira a fondo, cerca di ritrovare il contatto con il suolo.

"...La verità è che voglio portarti a letto fin da prima che inventassero i letti."

E a pensarci è proprio così, ed è ridicolo, _Satana mi fulmini_. Crowley sogghigna arricciando il naso, riprende un po' di fiato. "...Be'. Non proprio. Ma quasi."

Un moto difficoltoso del pomo d'adamo e Aziraphale ritrova l'uso della parola. "...Bene. Uh." raspa. "Sai che dovrai farmi l'inventario di tutti questi... _tableau_, mio caro." Sul volto ha l'espressione di inadulterato desiderio che di solito riserva alla _tarte__tatin_ del Ritz.

Crowley è _estatico_.

"Tutto quello che vuoi, angelo. Prima, però, lasciamene realizzare uno."

E con un bacio spinge Aziraphale indietro, giù, fino a invertire le loro posizioni sul materasso. Lo reclina fra i cuscini, premendo le mani sulla morbida muraglia del petto. Quando si separa dalla sua bocca, il velo pesante del desiderio gli ha già offuscato la vista.

"Resssta lì. Lascia fare a me." Sussurra, ritraendosi fra le gambe di Aziraphale.  
  


Crowley sa da molto tempo che l'afrodisiaco più potente è il desiderio altrui.   
Falle credere che non hai mai incontrato nessuna come lei; digli che nessuno sa farti godere come lui.   
Falli sentire speciali.   
Fagli credere di essere amati.  
  


Ma adesso, adesso che è Crowley a essere guardato con la venerazione assoluta che si riserva agli idoli; adesso che è la sua pelle a ricevere baci che sono benedizioni, ora che è _Aziraphale _che non stacca gli occhi da lui, come se ne andasse della propria vita; adesso Crowley _capisce_.

Aziraphale lo guarda con una preghiera a fior di labbra e Crowley si sente circonfuso di gloria, una stella cadente, _sacro_.

_Oh, angelo, sarò tutto quello che vuoi. Canterai per me, ti dispererai, piangerai per me, e ne vorrai ancora. Promesso._

°°°

Aziraphale è sicuro che il cuore gli uscirà dalla bocca, che si discorporerà da un momento all'altro.  
Ma anche così troverà un miracolo che gli permetta di restare, anche solo un'ora, solo un altro minuto, solo il tempo di guardare Crowley che scivola come se avesse ancora spire di serpente, gli occhi offuscati eppure fusi a quelli di Aziraphale; Crowley che lo denuda con un gesto e si china avanti, senza smettere di guardarlo, splendido e letale come una belva che si abbevera; Crowley che preme la lingua bollente sulla punta e poi lo ingoia completamente in un'unica, disperatamente lenta discesa.

Aziraphale _singhiozza_, scosso da un tremito violento; deve mordersi le labbra, aggrapparsi alle lenzuola per non - per -   
E' impossibile pensare dentro l'inferno di seta cocente delle labbra di Crowley, con il tormento della sua lingua e le lunghe dita avvolte alla base e poi Crowley inspira e - _Dio aiutami _\- comincia a _succhiare_.  
  


Non è semplice, per un angelo abbandonato sulla terra, circumnavigare tutti i piaceri della materia senza immedesimarsi negli esseri umani che vi si perdono.  
Aziraphale ha fatto un compromesso; ha scelto di indulgere nelle passioni che gli sono parse innocue, ha preferito lasciare inesplorate le acque più buie.  
Questo non significa che non abbia sperimentato... qualcosa. Solo, in privato, senza testimoni.   
A titolo di indagine.

Almeno inizialmente.

Ha cercato di smettere, quando l'immagine di certi capelli rossi, il suono di una certa voce hanno cominciato a insinuarsi nelle sue fantasie.

Ha miseramente fallito; e anche se forse non può vantare il repertorio di Crowley, anche Aziraphale ha una propria collezione di scene in cui si rifugia quando il desiderio si fa difficile da tollerare - le sere in cui darebbe qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cosa per conoscere la sensazione di quelle dita dentro la propria bocca.

  
Ma niente, niente, _niente _aveva mai somigliato a questo: è il sole che divora la luce di una candela.  
E' un piacere che come certe nubi ha il ventre livido di tempesta, è un precipizio che fa anelare lo schianto, è troppo da tollerare eppure morirebbe se Crowley si fermasse adesso.  
E' l'uragano del suo sangue che inizia a rombargli negli orecchi.

"C-crowley - io-"

Crowley gli afferra una mano con un lungo gemito fra le labbra serrate, che si trasmette in vibrazioni nella carne di Aziraphale - e il mondo esplode in elettricità statica dietro le sue palpebre.

  
...Quando Aziraphale torna sulla terra, Crowley ha ancora una mano strettamente intrecciata nella sua, non l'ha ancora lasciato andare.   
Nel ritrovare il suo sguardo i suoi occhi gialli si fanno sornioni. Si inginocchia; insinua due dita fra le labbra e lentamente le ritira fuori; le studia un momento, prima di ricacciare gli occhi in quelli di Aziraphale, sorridere - e inghiottire.

Una frazione di secondo dopo Aziraphale ha Crowley serrato fra le braccia e la lingua dentro la sua bocca, a ritrovare la propria scia; Crowley cede all'abbraccio lieve come un fuscello, ride quando Aziraphale gli prende una mano per farsi scivolare due lunghe dita fra le labbra.

"Andava bene anche un _wahoo_." ridacchia senza fiato.   
Aziraphale lo zittisce con un altro bacio.

  
°°°

Crowley fluttua in un piacevole stordimento, stretto ad Aziraphale come una vite attorcigliata a un albero.  
Le gambe forti, i fianchi e il ventre, il petto cosparso di soffice peluria bionda; le spalle dorate di lentiggini, il suo viso come un sole.

_Mio, mio, mio. _   
_Mia la punta _ _all'insù _ _del naso, mia l'ombra delle ciglia sulle guance, mio il velo di sudore sotto la nuca, mio il tremito dei polsi e ogni sospiro._

Non riesce a impedirsi di strusciare ritmicamente il ventre contro quello di Aziraphale, una macchia umida a fare capolino sui suoi parigamba; ma Aziraphale gli sta succhiando il collo in quella che domattina sarà una splendida fioritura di lividi - _e le sue mani gli stanno entusiasticamente strizzando il culo _\- perciò - qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo, va bene. Superbene.

Poi con lo stesso entusiasmo una mano dell'angelo migra da dietro a _davanti _\- e il gridolino che esce da Crowley è qualcosa di assolutamente indecente; lo choc lo lascia indecorosamente sospeso, con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta.

"A-angelo."   
"Mmh?"  
"_Angelo_."  
"Voglio che venga anche tu."  
"_Nngk." Cristo santo, avverti prima di dire certe cose._

Aziraphale muove il polso e Crowley perde momentaneamente il controllo del bacino.

"Altrimenti, sarei un amante terribilmente egoista." ragiona Aziraphale, e senza allentare la presa torna a mordere costellazioni sul collo del demone. "E io non posso essere egoista." conclude lezioso. "Sono un angelo." Poi si lecca il palmo e riafferra Crowley con un entusiasmo che compensa la goffaggine.   
E Crowley avrebbe pronta una pirotecnica serie di risposte sarcastiche, se dalla sua bocca uscisse qualcosa di più di un nastro inarticolato di vocali.

_Satana mi fulmini, _Aziraphale.

L'angelo smette di martoriargli il collo per avvicinarsi al suo orecchio. "Crowley. Per favore." mormora. "Che cosa vuoi che faccia?"   
"Angelo..." Crowley recupera coerenza sufficiente per prendere il suo viso fra le mani e guardarlo negli occhi. "Sse sei tu - quello che vuoi. Quello che - _ah _\- vuoi."

Aziraphale rallenta, si ferma, e Crowley non sa bene se esserne lieto. "Crowley." ripete Aziraphale piano, di nuovo lo sguardo supplice da cucciolo sperduto. "Ti prego. Non sopporterei di fare questa cosa a metà. Vorrei provare..." un bacio all'angolo della bocca. "Lasciami provare a renderti felice."

_E perché mi tendi questi agguati di tenerezza, quanto pensi che io possa reggere, Aziraphale - _  
_"_...Ok." risponde Crowley con voce un soffocata - _non osare commuoverti in un momento come questo_\- "Va bene. Ok. E' la tua prima volta. Consideralo un tutorial."

Aziraphale sorride timidamente (_oh, dannazione_); poi un pensiero sembra attraversarlo, e aggrotta le sopracciglia.

"...tu invece hai provato tutto..?"  
"Aha."  
"...proprio _tutto_?"  
"...Tutto."  
"Anche -"  
"Tutto. L'intero catalogo. Full optional."

...e sulle labbra di Aziraphale spunta quello che è, inequivocabilmente, un piccolo broncio.

Da non credere.

Crowley è deliziato, è impossibile resistere.

"...Angelo. Sei _geloso_..?"

Un moto di confusa indignazione, uno scintillio negli occhi azzurri, un'increspatura sulle labbra e "Assolutamente _sì_...!"

_Basta__. Mi arrendo_.   
_Mi troveranno cadavere domani, __cristallizzato nello zucchero, __annegato nel miele. Un favo al posto del cuore._

"Mi spiace, angelo." sospira Crowley, allacciando le braccia al collo di Aziraphale, sistemandosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. "Ma se può consolarti, credimi." sussurra, la fronte contro la sua, le ciglia abbassate. "Non mi avrà più nessun altro."

Come fa in un secondo il cucciolo a tramutarsi in leone? Perché c'è un ruggito dentro il bacio che divora le labbra di Crowley, e in due zampate si trova nudo, le dita fameliche di Aziraphale piantate nella carne, conficcate fra le vertebre; e se la sensazione fra le gambe non lo inganna, è pronto a un altro giro di giostra.   
Crowley sorride fra un bacio e l'altro.  
"Facciamo come voglio, allora, angelo."

°°°

"Sei sicuro che vada bene per te..?"

"Aziraphale, se me lo chiedi un'altra volta ti butto fuori di casa."

Aziraphale ha ancora il battito accelerato, il fiato corto, mentre giace supino fra i cuscini, Crowley a cavalcioni.   
E' estremamente difficile non trascinarlo giù con sé, specialmente quando rovescia la testa indietro, le labbra socchiuse sui denti bianchi, ma Aziraphale ha bisogno di essere _sicuro_.

E deve saperlo adesso ma è un disastro con Crowley inarcato in spasimi sopra di lui, la sinistra aggrappata al fianco dell'angelo e la destra dietro la schiena, a -

"Non ti farò male?"

"Oh, lo _spero_-"

"_Crowley_." e al suono implorante della sua voce il demone apre un occhio.

"E' tutto ok, angelo. Non mi farai male davvero- _ah_. Promesso."

Aziraphale prende la mano sinistra di Crowley e la porta alle labbra, depone un bacio su ogni nocca, sulla base del palmo, sulle dita.  
Il respiro del demone si è fatto breve e frammentato, e Aziraphale sente al collo uno strano nodo di preoccupazione. Un nodo che si stringe non appena la destra di Crowley lo afferra per guidarlo al proprio ingresso.

...La sua ansia deve essere terribilmente evidente, perché Crowley si china su di lui, fino a sfiorargli il naso con il proprio.

"Nervoso..?"  
"Un po'." ammette Aziraphale, e nel momento in cui lo dice il nervosismo si moltiplica per dieci.  
"...Il mio angelo." Mormora Crowley baciandolo sotto gli occhi, e c'è così tanta tenerezza che Aziraphale vorrebbe piangere.

"Ti amo." sussurra con voce molto piccola.  
"Anch'io." risponde Crowley strofinando il naso contro il suo. "Quindi" sospira scivolando indietro con moto lento ma inesorabile "quindi, fai l'amore con me."

E poi c'è l'indicibile sensazione di affondare dentro Crowley e Aziraphale perde qualsiasi contatto con la realtà.  
Sprofonda al rallentatore, come sott'acqua, come se una buia forza tellurica lo risucchiasse verso il basso; i suoi fianchi si muovono in lunghe oscillazioni, lo trascinano un centimetro alla volta più vicino, più a fondo, fino -

"Angelo. Guardami."

E Aziraphale annaspa tornando in superficie, ancorato alle gambe di Crowley per non annegare; Crowley che si erge sopra di lui in ondulazioni serpentine, bianco come la luna, rosso come ruggine, agonizzante e disfatto e _bellissimo_.

Le parole rotolano via dalla lingua come biglie, ad Aziraphale ci vuole un po' per riuscire a raccoglierle; ma deve dirlo, deve dirglielo guardandolo in quegli occhi gialli ancora fissi nei suoi. "Sei magnifico."

E senza ritrosia, senza fingere, senza sottrarsi, Crowley gli sorride.

°°°

Non resisterà ancora a lungo, ormai.   
Ma è galvanizzante il desiderio che irradia da Aziraphale mentre lo guarda senza riuscire a prendere fiato, il segno dei suoi denti rosso sul collo e le labbra più rosse, rovinate di baci; Crowley vorrebbe non smettere mai di avere su di sè quegli occhi azzurri, febbrili e così belli sotto le palpebre rese pesanti dall'estasi.

Poi però l'angelo lo stringe fra dita forti e Crowley crolla su se stesso, con un grido che è quasi pianto. La morsa bruciante della sua mano, le scintille di piacere che sprizzano ad ogni spinta dei suoi fianchi, quelle labbra la cui curva ha fatto la sua disperazione in innumerevoli notti insonni. Crowley è sopraffatto, vinto, senza opporre resistenza lascia che Aziraphale gli cinga la vita e lo rovesci dolcemente indietro, lo disfi fra le proprie mani, affondando in lui completamente, bevendo dalle sue labbra gli ultimi singulti del piacere, il fondo grato dell'agonia.

E quando finalmente l'orgasmo di Aziraphale lo investe, chiudendo quegli occhi di stelle e strappando all'angelo un lamento che va a morire nella gola di Crowley, finalmente il precipizio richiama anche il demone.

E' come morire, scagliati verso le stelle, sciogliersi per diventare fiamma, bruciare e ritornare indietro; è riaprire gli occhi e avere un angelo tremante fra le braccia, sentire il proprio nome mescolato alla parola amore e non provare colpa, né rimorso, né dolore.

°°°

L'alba li sorprende così, raggomitolati l'uno dentro l'altro; alla deriva in una dolce spossatezza, la testa pesante e il cuore leggero.

"...ti verrà freddo." Mormora Crowley, accoccolato sotto Aziraphale. L'angelo irradia un calore delizioso nell'aria fresca del mattino.

"Mmmh." Mugola vagamente Aziraphale senza accennare a muoversi, il viso nascosto nel collo del demone.

È così raro vedere Aziraphale dormire, e Crowley si rammarica un po' che i propri occhi si stiano già chiudendo dal sonno.   
Inspira l'odore dei capelli dell'angelo, lo stringe più vicino.

...Nella luce del giorno che cresce, si potrebbe scambiare quello che è appena successo per un sogno febbrile.

La realtà comincia ad avvicinarsi in punta di piedi, di pari passo con l'avanzare del giorno, e bussa molesta alla spalla di Crowley; gli insinua all'orecchio un timore strisciante.

Di essere un clandestino incubus notturno, un ladro nella notte; un abusivo fra le braccia di Aziraphale.   
_Una serpe in seno_, sussurra crudele il mattino al cuore di Crowley; una mela avvelenata che l'angelo si pentirà di avere morso.

Ma poi Aziraphale si solleva pesante di sonno, raggiante più del sole, per premere dolcemente le labbra sulle sue; e il suo sospiro soddisfatto scaccia le nuvole, toglie voce ai dubbi.

_Ti amo_, gli ha detto, e Crowley gli crede con ogni cellula del corpo, con ogni fibra dell'anima.

Fa freddo nell'aurora londinese; Crowley riesce a sentire la pelle d'oca sulle braccia di Aziraphale; tende una mano, fa per allungarsi ad afferrare un lembo di lenzuolo.  
Aziraphale lo blocca stringendosi più vicino, strofinando il viso sulla sua spalla.

"Mmmh. Resta qui."   
"Resto qui."  
"Per sempre."

Crowley sorride fra sé.   
"...potremmo anche farlo." avanza inanellando fra le dita i riccioli sudati di Aziraphale. "Rimanere a letto per cento anni, intendo. E non per dormire."   
Un bacio sulla tempia dell'angelo.

Da' un po' di vertigine, poterlo fare così semplicemente; ma Aziraphale lo ama, e Crowley ama Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale che solleva il capo per baciarlo sulle labbra, e Crowley che lo sfiora con la punta della lingua. Solo perché _può_.

"Allora direi che abbiamo un accordo, mio caro ragazzo." mormora Aziraphale sorridendo, la fronte contro la sua. E una volta di più, Crowley si lascia scaldare da quel sorriso, lascia che quell'abbraccio diventi _casa_.

Aziraphale torna ad abbandonarsi sulla sua spalla, e Crowley fa scorrere pigramente le dita fra i suoi capelli, ricevendo in cambio un mormorio di approvazione.

"Il piano quindi è di rimanere nudi, appiccicosi e abbracciati per l'eternità?"  
"Mmmh-mh." sospira Aziraphale strusciando il naso sul suo collo.

_Per me va bene, angelo._

"...e i tuoi libri?"  
"Mmmnminteressano i libri."

Crowley scoppia a ridere fragorosamente, afferra Aziraphale per le spalle e cerca i suoi occhi.  
"Chi sei tu e cosa ne hai fatto del principato Aziraphale?!"

Aziraphale e la luce divertita nei suoi occhi chiari, le sopracciglia alzate e una curva maliziosa all'angolo della bocca.   
"Immagino di aver preso qualcosa del serpente dell'Eden."   
"Stai insinuando che mi hai attaccato qualcosa di angelico, Aziraphale? Satana, mi serve una doccia-"

Crowley si dimena fingendo di volersi divincolare - _figuriamoci_ \- ma Aziraphale si è immobilizzato come se l'avesse colpito un fulmine.

Per un istante fissa Crowley ad occhi spalancati e a bocca aperta; poi, prima che il demone possa dire qualcosa gli prende il viso fra le mani: "Crowley!" grida con esaltazione, prima di baciarlo a piena bocca ed esclamare: "So cosa significa l'ultima profezia di Agnes Nutter!"  
  


°°°

  
Gli straordinari eventi di quella straordinaria settimana si conclusero quella sera, con un brindisi in una sfavillante sala del Ritz.

Nè Aziraphale nè Crowley erano gli stessi di quando la settimana era cominciata.   
Al di là di essa, al di là dell'Apocalisse mancata e di quella fatidica notte, il futuro si stendeva come una terra incognita, senza mappe nè direzioni. _Hic sunt leones_. 

Ma mentre tornavano insieme verso la Bentley, i loro passi così vicini che le loro mani si sfioravano, sapevano che ovunque sarebbero andati, sarebbero stati insieme.   
Ora, nella notte che stava scendendo su Londra, e la cui anticipazione faceva già loro battere il cuore; e per tutti i giorni e le notti a venire.  
E mentre si scambiavano un bacio furtivo, un usignolo cantò a Berkeley Square.

_I may be right, I may be wrong_   
_But I'm perfectly willing to swear_   
_That when you turned and smiled at me_   
_A nightingale sang in Berkley Square_

_The moon that lingered over London town_   
_Poor puzzled moon, he wore a frown_   
_How could he know we two were so in love?_   
_The whole darn world seemed upside down_

_The streets of town were paved with stars_   
_It was such a romantic affair_   
_And, as we kissed and said goodnight,_   
_A nightingale sang in Berkley Square  
_

_°°°_

_E a te che leggi, ancora adesso: grazie._


End file.
